Going Long
by soccerchick-08
Summary: Kel has just moved and is going to high school in Corus. She tries out for quarterback. As the only girl on the football team she is ridiculed. Can she prove to Joren and the school that girls can do anything boys can do and more? kj
1. Moving to Corus

Well this is set in present day obviously since Kel plays football in high school, and it's going to be a k/j so have reading it!

Kel looked through the busy looking city of Corus through the small back window of their family caravan. The city looked so busy and gigantic compared to the sleepy place Mindelan that Kel had used to live at.

The Mindelan family decided to move when Kel's father, Piers, had gotten a job from President Jonathan Conte to be construct a marriage for his oldest son Roald. Kel's mother, Ilane, had taught karate like fighting style from the Yamani Islands, which was just off the shore of Japan.

Kel watched as fancy cars passed by their car, and looked into the valley. All you could see of the incoming capital of Corus was buildings. As their car made a sharp turn off of the freeway, Kel's head bumped into the window. The car steadily kept going till it came to an abrupt stop in front of a serene country cottage looking house. It had four windows that were bordered with brown and a brown oak door that compensated for a lack of elegance.

Kel unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car to open the trunk where her dog Jump was in his carrier. He emitted happy barks, and his twice broken tail hit against the sides of the carrier. She opened the door to allow Jump to hop out of the car to stretch and mark his territory of his new home.

The cage next to Jump's was tweeting excitedly as a small menagerie of birds was forced to stay in a small cage. She opened the small opening and all the ten birds streamed out of the cage. She smiled happily as they also looked around their new home, but stayed in range so Kel could see them. Crown, the lead bird, stayed sitting on her shoulder watching as all the birds scurried in the air.

She ran over to the moving van that was parked in the driveway of the house and started looking for all her things. She easily hoisted boxes out of the truck, her biceps flexing with the ease of a person who worked out everyday. She grabbed a box that had written on it, _Kel's Sports Equipment_. She eagerly took the box down on the ground; she sat in the wet grass of the front yard and opened that box in hurry.

She found her old football uniform from her junior high and found her football cleats and pads. She found at the bottom her football helmet that had a large M on it for Mindelan Junior High. Kel scurried to find her other sports equipment, and eventually found her soccer and track and field gear.

She carefully lugged her sports things into the room she assumed was her's and found that it was rather large, but to great dislike it was pink._' I'll have to repaint it when I have time, if I have time.'_ She found a closet for clothes and another for storage; she stashed her gear into the storeroom so she could find it later.

She whistled with ease as she got Jump and the sparrows their food bowls. As she hopped down from the moving van, even though there was a slope she could go on. She the box on the floor and went to grab another. She picked up a particularly heavy box and conceded to go down the slope, as she almost was at the bottom she hit into something. The thing and her fell into a heap, and Kel thanked that she had only been carrying clothes that weren't breakable.

She looked behind the box to see a boy about two years older than her with shocking emerald green eyes and light brown hair that swept back from a widow's peak. He was a couple inches taller than her five foot seven and wore a wide smile.

"Hello I'm Neal Queenscove, I live right across the street and couldn't help but see a damsel in distress carrying large boxes."

"I'm Keladry Mindelan, but please call me Kel. We just moved here from Mindelan."

"Why is you last name the same as the city you are from?" Neal asked imploringly.

"My ancestors had owned Mindelan, and were like mayors of it. I guess they were so full of themselves that the wished to name the city after themselves."

"Would you like some help moving in?" Kel nodded her head in reply.

"Alright, I'll be right back. I'll go get my cousin, since he lives a street away. I'm sure he would more than happy to help a lady." Neal ran to the other side of the street and hoped into his black jaguar. He speeded away till he turned and Kel could not see him anymore.

She picked up the box of clothes and hauled it up into her room where she put the box into the closet. She walked down the hallway of the house and walked outside, she heard a screech of brakes. Kel looked towards the sound to see Neal's head pop out of the car. A handsome looking man, with sparkling sapphire eyes and raven black hair, accompanied Neal.

"Kel this is my cousin Domitan Masbolle. Dom this is Kel." Kel shook hands with the man that was over a head taller than she was.

"So are you going to Corus High School with Neal?" Dom asked curiously.

"Yes I am."

"What are you a junior? Sophomore?"

Kel blushed," Freshman." Dom's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're really tall for a freshman."

"Yes I guess so. Are you a senior?"

"I am ashamed you would think me of a lowly high schooler. I am a grown up college boy can't you tell. I go to King's Own College. It's prestigious for its football team."

"You play football?" Kel asked excitedly.

"Why are you a cheerleader and need a perfect quarterback boyfriend?" Neal asked snidely.

Kel blushed, but said angrily." No I play quarterback thank you very much. I wouldn't be caught dead being a mindless cheerleader."

"Sorry, but there is no girl's football team at Corus High."

"There wasn't one at Mindelan either, that's why I join the boy's football team."

"You do know how hard it is to make the football team right?" Neal asked. _'How dare he judge me before he even gives me a chance to prove myself. Girls are just as capable as boy are to play any sport at all.'_

"I'll be right back," Kel said hotly. She grabbed a box of more clothes and dropped them off in her room. She grabbed her worn football that she had practiced for as long as she could remember. The football was extra heavy just for training, so when she threw with a regular football she was able to throw the lighter one farther.

She jogged with the football in her hands and ran outside. "Go long," she ordered Neal. He ran as far as he thought she would ever be able to throw it, which was only about ten yards.

"If that's long, your team must really be pathetic," Kel said. Neal kept running and he turned around to see a ball coming at him with a perfect spiral. He ran with outstretched hands and caught it, with almost losing his balance. He was surprised with the weight of the football, but recovered as Dom started talking animatedly to Kel.

Neal jogged back over and Kel grabbed the football from him." That was amazing Kel! I never would have thought a girl could throw that far. Where did you learn to throw like that?"

"My brothers all played football, one was about to go professional even. But he got injured and it ruined his entire throwing arm, so he can't play anymore. So are you going to help me move things or just gape like a fish out of water?"

The two seemed to come out of their stupefied state and together they heaved Kel's dresser out of the van. The three worked together and carried the dresser to Kel's room. They carefully dropped it where Kel told them to put it.

"Well if I hadn't known you better, I would have thought that you were a cheerleader. Just judging by the room color."

"Do you by chance have a dark green colored paint or blue?"

"I think I might have green." Neal replied

"I know I have blue." Dom said.

"Well that works rather well. Neal how long has school been going?"

"It has been going for a week, but you can still try out for the football team. We started training during the summer, but I bet we could make an exception for you."

"Neal do you think you could give me a ride to the school? I need to get my schedule for classes."

"Of course, but we'll have to drop off Dom."

"That's all right Meathead, I'll just jog home. I could use the exercise anyways."

"What ever you say Cousin Domitan," Neal turned around to face Kel," would my lady like to leave in her carriage right now?" he asked bowing to Kel.

"That would be much appreciated, good sir." Kel replied making a wobbly curtsy. "See you later Dom, and thanks for all your help."

"No problem if there is ever a damsel in distress I'll be there. If there is ever a cat stuck in a tree, I'll be there. If there is ever a lady who needs a kiss, I will most certainly be there." Dom said smiling, while raising his hand like he was saying a pledge.

"Lets go Kel before the administrative building closes." Kel and Neal jogged out to Neal's black jaguar. Neal pulled his keys out and started the engine. The engine sprang to life and the car roared away from Kel's home.

"How can you afford a car like this?" Kel asked over the music on the radio.

"My father is the country's surgeon general. He gets paid fairly well."

"You're Baird Queenscove's son?" Kel asked flabbergasted.

"Yup that's me, but don't let it affect the ay you act around me please."

"Why are you living at the country part of Corus, when you could probably just live with the President?"

"My father likes to be away from the busy bustling of the main headquarters of politics, he also wanted me to lead an ordinary child hood. He didn't want me to grow up spoiled." The car came to a halt in front of a large stone castle like building.

"This is a school?" Kel said in awe.

"Yup, come on we're going to have to run to the administrative building to get there." They both ran to the building, Kel following behind Neal, since she had no idea where she was going.

They reached a building that said administrative on the outside and walked through the door. "Hello Mrs. Isran. My friend just moved here and she needs to meet with her counselor to get a schedule." Neal stated politely.

"You're in luck Neal, the girl's counselor is the only one that is still here. Go behind the swinging doors and he's in the first door to the right."

"Thank you." Neal opened the swinging doors and held them open for Kel. They faced a door that read Timon Greendale.

Kel knocked nervously on the door and it was opened to a man that looked experienced with nervous students. "Hello my name is Mr. Greendale. Come sit down." He said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you Mr. Greendale." Kel said suddenly becoming very shy in front of the adult that she didn't know.

"Nealan you can wait outside for your friend." As Neal begrudgingly left Kel alone with the man he said," So Keladry your family just moved here from Mindelan?"

"Yes sir."

"And you came to get you schedule?"

"Yes sir."

"Lets see," he muttered as he typed away on his keyboard. "You will need a history, common, science, elective, math, and physical education. Judging from your math test scores, you can be put into Algebra Two. It very high for a freshman, but nonetheless it appears that you could take it.

"So Algebra Two will be your first class with Mr. Ivor, then you will take Honors World History for your second class with Mr. Olau. After History will be your Common class with Mr. Yayin. You will have lunch for a half an hour and start will take an elective. What elective would you like? We have band, ceramics--"

"I'll take ceramics, sir."

"Very well. Next after ceramics is your science, and all the chemistry classes are taken so you will be in Biology. Finally your physical education will be last. You can have the assortment one where you do every sport, or you can have a specific sport. Like soccer, or basketball."

"Do you have a football as a sport for physical education?"

"Yes we do have cheerleading-"

"No I mean football. I wan to play football."

"Well-uh- you would be the only girl..."

"That doesn't matter, I'll have football physical education."

"Alright..." the schedule was printed out and Mr. Greendale handed it to her.

"Thank you sir." She grabbed the schedule and left. As she opened the door Neal fell down as the door opened.

"Neal I would think you would have laid against a different door, not one that could have opened any minute." Neal gave her a goofy smile and they walked back to the car together. The streetlights had just come in as they hopped onto the leather seats on the car and the engine roared to life again.

"So what classes did you get?"

"I have algebra Two, world history, Common, ceramics, biology, and football."

"Algebra Two? That's great we're in the same class. I have never been good at math," he skimmed down Kel's schedule." We have ceramics, biology, and football together."

"Really? I'm so glad I will know someone." The car came to a stop and they both stepped out of the car. Neal walked Kel to the wood door of her new home.

"Would you like to have rides to school?" Neal asked.

"That would be great if you could, my mother and father will be busy for the next couple of weeks. They'll still be moving everything in and getting situated. Can you pick me up at seven?"

Neal took his hand and lifted Kel's chin and looked into her dazzling hazel eyes. The light reflected off her eyes from the street lamps. He looked into the dreamer eyes that made you want to drown in them. Time seemed to stop in front of the doorway of the new Mindelan house. And Neal said, "It's a date." Neal smiled and walked across the street to his house. (haha you thought he was going to kiss her didn't you??? Sorry but this not a k/n it's a k/j!)

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Okay I know Neal would not be in high school at the same time as Kel, but who would be there to support her? So therefore Neal is a sophomore and Joren is a sophomore too.

Well I hope you liked it. This was really different from what I'm used to writing so please tell me what you thought. I want at least five reviews please. I know I'm demanding, but I really would like some input into this story. The faster you review the faster I might update! Well the next chapter will have sexy Joren and the first day of school. Until next time! And remember to review please...


	2. Yuki and Training

If you like Yuki I'm really sorry cuz I really trash her in this chapter. And if you do cheerleading I trash that too so I am so so so sorry!

Kel sat up to the sweet tweeting of her sparrows as they flew around her head. She sat up and looked at the clock seeing it was six, she got out of bed and looked through her pile of clothes in the closet.

Kel picked out a green shirt that said 'Pick up Football' and a pair of jeans. Kel would have regularly went for a run in the morning then lift weights, but the weight lifting sets were being sent separately so the Mindelans wouldn't have them for another week. Kel hadn't been able to find her running shoes in the mess of boxes, so she couldn't go running.

Kel settled for doing push-ups and sit-ups instead. She grabbed her clothes and threw them into the bathroom, and then she turned off the shower. Kel jumped into the warm shower and scrubbed herself hurriedly. She dried off her auburn shoulder length hair and put it up into a ponytail. Kel looked into the mirror and saw the regular hazel dreamer eyes she saw everyday. The small petite nose that was the only thing on her face that looked fragile.

Kel shook her head,_ 'I'm starting to get as narcissistic as Oranie.'_ Kel thought thinking of her sister that would stand in front of a mirror for hours on end. Kel sighed thinking of her brothers and sisters. They always picked on her, but that didn't mean she didn't miss them._ 'For gods sake I even miss Conal,'_ she thought thinking of her older brother that had held her over the top of high bleachers at Mindelan High.

It was thanks to Conal that she was afraid of heights, and why she had never tried snowboarding or skiing. She didn't like the thought of the ski lifts being so high up. The very thought of it made her queasy. Kel brushed her teeth and went to the kitchen to eat. She found her mother looking happy with a batch of pancakes laid down in front of her.

"Hello dear, I made pancakes for you."

"Thanks mom."

"Will you need a ride to and from school today?"

"Nope I already have a ride from Neal, he's the boy that was here yesterday." She said reminding her mother.

"Okay..." Kel gobbled down her pancakes and went back into her room. She gathered up all he school things and football gear. She put her school stuff into a blue backpack and football gear into a sports bag. As if on cue the doorbell rang and Kel's mother opened the door for Neal.

"Would you like some pancakes Neal?" Ilane asked kindly.

Neal's eyes doubled when he saw the large stack of pancakes, "Well if you insist and since there seems to be more than you can eat, yes please Mrs. Mindelan." Ilane dished out four pancakes and Neal gorged them down like it was nothing.

"You ready to go Kel?" Neal asked whipping off his mouth.

"Yes I am Neal."

"Well m'lady your chariot awaits you." He said bowing. The two walked out and Neal drove them to the high school.

Neal parked in the junior parking lot and they walked to Algebra two together.

"So Kel nervous about your first day of school?" Neal asked teasingly.

"Not really I've already been to a high school before, and I hope this one won't be any different."

"Well room 73 looks like we're here, oh yeah try not to get a close seat that way you don't get picked as much and Mr. Ivor doesn't give you death glares." Kel nodded her head in understanding, and they both got through the door as the bell rang.

Kel walked up to Mr. Ivor who was wearing a bright orange shirt with casual jeans. She handed him her schedule so he could see that she was in the class.

"Mindelan, you will sit in the seat behind Nealan."

"Mr. Ivor for once in your life can you call me Neal?"

Kel walked to the seat behind Neal and whispered, "Nealan?" she asked with a smirk on her face."

"Yeah well Keladry I don't like my full name like some people. Maybe I should go by my middle name Kevin or maybe I should change my name to..." Neal rambled on while Kel listened to Mr. Ivor teach them about theorems.

As the bell rang Mr. Ivor yelled over the din, "Tonight's homework is page 68 and problems 1-72 even."

"Hey did you understand any of that?" Neal asked as the walked to their next classes.

"Yeah you just have to-" Neal gave out a cry of excitement as a short peppery Yamani passed them in the hall.

"Yuki! Over here! Yuki!" Neal shouted drawing attention toward himself.

The short raven-haired girl looked around until she saw Neal's head jumping up and down in the crowd. She gave a squeal of delight and ran towards him. She jumped and planted a kiss on Neal's lips while Kel watched confusedly.

When Neal finally got his lips away from the Yamani he said, "This is Yuki, she's my girlfriend." As if he couldn't stand it any longer he started planting kisses on the Yamani's face again.

Feeling awkward in the situation she walked away to go to her world history class._ 'I guess Neal wasn't going to kiss me last night. It seemed like he was going to too.'_ Kel sighed wistfully and found room 142.

She handed Mr. Olau her schedule and she was assigned a seat behind a guy named Owen Jesslaw. He seemed to be talking excitedly with two people to his right that looked like they could have been brothers. She tried to concentrate, but all she heard was the mindless babble and frequent word jolly. The bell rang and she was happy to get out, although her head swarmed with the word jolly.

She walked to the room right next door to her history class, which was reading and writing in Common. She was assigned a seat in front of another boy named Garvey Runnerspring. He kept on tugging on her ponytail and kicking her ass. She tried to ignore him but it went too far when he went and kept snapping her bra against her back.

She spun around in her chair and said, "If you have a problem with me bastard then tell it to my face. But if you don't I suggest you stop playing with my fucking bra." She said whispering angrily.

"I like your ass." He said seductively. Kel narrowed her eyes and pushed him out of his desk. His nose hit the ground before he could stop himself with his hands. Mr. Yayin seemed to have just noticed that something had happened.

"What happened here?" he asked Garvey.

"I fell down." Garvey said smirking up at the teacher, but his eyes went through the teacher to Kel.

"I can see that, but did someone help you fall down." Mr. Yayin asked, his eyes going narrow.

"Nope I fell all by myself, now can I go to the nurse? I believe my nose is bleeding and its not exactly sanitary to be bleeding all over the floor."

"Yes you may, and you can take someone with you. Take Keladry with you."

Garvey's smile widened, "Come on Keladry." Kel reluctantly followed the obnoxious boy who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I think you owe me something Keladry, since I didn't tell on you." Kel rolled her eyes.

"It's the most traditional thing to say, and anyways everyone would hate you if they saw you telling on a poor little girl like me."

"I know why you are reluctant."

"Oh please enlighten me o' great one." Kel said rolling her eyes.

"You're playing hard to get." Kel snorted.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm doing, because I want you to want me even more than you already do."

"I could have any girl I wanted, I have friends in high places. Lets face it every girl wants my friends and me. Since you're new I guess you just don't know the laws of the school. Joren Stone, Vinson Genlith, Zahir Alhaz, and me rule the school."

"I bet your mommies and daddies are so proud." Kel said dryly," Well here's the nurse's office and goodbye." Garvey grabbed her hand before she walked away.

"My dear, this is just one of many days of the school year. I shall see you tomorrow." He walked through the door of the nurse's office and Kel went back to her reading and writing class.

The bell rang again and Kel was assigned to read a chapter on a book. Kel happily went to lunch, but discovered how hard it would be to find Neal among the huge crowd of people flocking into the lunch area.

Kel walked around till she found the raven-haired girl that was Neal's girlfriend.

"Hello I'm Keladry Mindelan, I met you this morning with Neal." Yuki's eyes glowed with recognition.

"Oh yes that's right Neal is line getting himself and me some pizza. You can sit by me while I wait for him to come out with the food." Kel nodded her thanks and sat beside Yuki.

"So you're new here?"

"Yes I'm from Mindelan."

Yuki giggled, "Did you know your last name is the same as the place you at?"

"No I had no idea." Kel said putting a look of shock onto her face as she looked at Neal's ditzy girlfriend. The girl was rather beautiful, but lacked the brains.

"Do you play any sports?" Yuki asked getting over her fit of giggles.

"Yes I play football-"she was interrupted by Yuki's squeal of delight.

"You do cheerleading! I am the captain of the varsity squad."

"No, no I play football not-"

"I know I'm so excited about the cheerleading this year too! Maybe I can help you get up to varsity that way we can hang out together." Her face was full of enthusiasm.

Kel sighed, "Please don't interrupt me this time. I play football, not cheering on the football. I play quarterback." Kel talked slowly as if she was talking to a small child.

"But why would you do that, it's not like anybody would want to date you. And the quarterback is always the target for most girl's devotions." She said confusedly.

"Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe I don't want to date anybody." Yuki seemed to find this the funniest thing she had ever heard and didn't stop laughing until she saw Neal walk up to her.

"Neal! I missed you so much!" Yuki shrieked with delight. She pecked him on the lips and she stood up. She smoothed out her hot pink mini skirt and made sure her baseball style shirt was a little bit above her belly button.

"Hey Kel how was history and Common?"

"They were fine, but this one guy named Garvey Runnerspring kept bugging me and-"Kel was interrupted as Yuki sighed wistfully.

"Garvey is hot! I wish I were in your class, what class are you in? Maybe I can transfer." She said seemingly forgetting that her boyfriend was right next to her. Neal coughed uncomfortably and Yuki looked up gave Neal a kiss on the cheek.

"Anyways, he kept bugging me so I pushed him off his desk. He hit the floor with his nose first and he got it all bloodied up. It was interesting"

"How could you do that to Garvey?!? He is one of the most popular boys in the whole school even though they are sophomores." Yuki said in shock.

"Well I'm proud of you Kel, Garvey and the rest of that gang are a bunch of asses."

"Thank you for your support Neal." The bell rang again and Yuki had Japanese so the couple had to split up. As their paths were about to split they gave each other a long kiss, while Kel looked around boredly.

The two finally broke apart and Kel and Neal set off for room 32, ceramics. There were about twenty kids in the class and each kid got their own wheel. Behind Kel was one of the boys Garvey had told her about, Joren Stone.

He had baggy jeans on and a tight fitting black shirt. The shirt revealed his washboard stomach and strong-arm muscles. His hair was longer than most boys, because his was long enough to put into a horsetail. His hair was platinum blond, that it looked almost white.

His eyes were the coldest eyes she had ever seen, they seemed to be made of ice and malice. On one of his ears he wore a small gold loop earring that made him look like a rebel. While she made her observations he made his own of her.

The girl Garvey had told him about sat next to Neal Queenscove and talked to him animatedly. She wore a green football shirt and to his great satisfaction low jeans. She wore no makeup which was strange for a high school girl, but it some how suited her. She had chocolate brown hair that was highlighted from the sun, and it would have looked better down.

Her hazel eyes made her look even more innocent and she looked like a day dreamer._ 'I can see why Garvey was attracted to her. She seems so innocent, but she looks like she could give a good fight.'_ He thought as he saw her powerful arms, stomach, and leg muscles._ 'She bloodied up Garvey plenty good, it would be even more perfect if she happened to be a cheerleader, then I could have some fun with her.'_ He thought smirking.

As Kel sat listening to Mr. Oakbridge talk about the proper way to make pottery she felt something hit her back and turned around to see the boy Joren raise his eyebrow in question. She looked to see what was on her back and saw a gob of wet clay was on her green shirt. She took the clay off and dipped it into yellow paint, she waited till Joren wasn't paying attention to her and threw the clay like a football onto Joren's chest. His eyes widened in surprise and Neal chortled as he watched what had happened.

Lucky for Kel the bell rang and she ran out of the class to go to biology. Neal followed behind her since he had already taken chemistry and physics; all he had left to do for high school was biology.

Back at the ceramics classroom Joren was trying in vain to get the yellow paint off of his shirt._ 'That girl has a lot of spunk, she'll do, yes she'll do.'_

As the bell rang for biology Kel sat in a table group containing Neal and two of Neal's friends. Their names were Cleon Kennan and Faleron King. Half way through the class Joren showed up and sat with his friends, across the other side of the room. Kel couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when she saw how far away Joren and his posse was.

As the class wore on Mr. Lindhall passed around a skeleton of a lizard bird. It was the first sign of a bird ever living. When the bell rang Kel let out a happy sigh,_ 'Next is football. Finally I get to blow off some steam.'_ Neal showed her where the girl's locked room, and she stopped him from following her in, she found to her great dismay that her P.E. locker was right next to Yuki's.

"Oh my gosh we get to be locker buddies and everything!" Yuki said happily.

Kel put on a forced smile, "Yup we sure do." Kel put on her football equipment and football jersey she had gotten from Neal. She laced up her boots as Yuki applied more makeup to her face. Yuki slipped on her cheerleading top and skirt.

Several shrieks were heard throughout the girl's locker room as girls thought that Kel was a boy.

"Eeekkk!"

"There's a boy in here!" at this yell Yuki looked around trying to find the boy.

Kel and Yuki went out to the football field and Kel put on her helmet to see how they would react if they thought she was a boy throwing a good ball, opposed to a girl throwing the football.

Yuki fled to the group of cheerleaders and started gossiping about boys and who made out with whom that day. Kel found Neal and walked over to him. He seemed to be searching for her bobbing head and didn't even realize the tall figure in front of him.

"Neal its me." Kel whispered.

"Kel! I didn't even recognize you."

"That's the point you moron," she said as she hit the side of his head. As the first bell rang the captain got the team to take a lap around the football field and got everybody to stretch and do push-ups."

Cleon, Faleron, Owen, and Neal all ran with Kel. The five were the only ones they planned on telling for the first day. Coach Wyldon came out and had the quarterbacks split up onto three teams. One team would be jogging while the other team played against each other. Although there were four quarterbacks trying out.

Kel sat out in the beginning and would keep switching with much to her disgust Joren. _'Why is it that Joren has to be a quarterback, why not a wide receiver? Something besides a quarterback.'_ Kel watched as Joren made superb passes to his wide receivers, which happened to be Zahir and Garvey. Neal was also a wide receiver, but he never got passed the ball.

"What's your name boy?" Coach Wyldon barked out to Kel.

"Uh...Kyle Mindelan sir."

"Well you are going to switch spots with Joren so he doesn't throw out his arm." Kel bit her tongue to suppress a retort.

She jogged out to the field. As she passed Neal she whispered," Go long." He turned around and smiled at her. She was hiked the ball by Owen and she took a couple steps backwards to give herself some space before the other team blitzed. Her offensive line contained Vinson, Cleon, and Faleron. The rest she had no idea who they were. She looked up to see a stray person come at her, because Vinson had let him through.

She looked up to see Neal by himself at a good fifty yards away. She faked to the right and threw off her attacker, and she threw the light ball towards Neal. Everyone's heads went up as the ball spiraled over their heads and headed towards Neal's hands. Neal took a couple steps backwards and caught it. He saw he was at the touchdown line and threw the ball down on the ground. He did a little victory dance to rub it in the other team's face.

Everyone was struck with awe as they looked at the bow they had never seen before. Coach Wyldon was the first to get his voice back, "Tell me again son what your name is."

Kel slipped off her helmet and said, "Kel, Kel Mindelan." Her ceremonial movement caused another silence, but Joren broke it.

"A girl, why aren't you with all your cheerleader friends?" Joren asked sneering.

"I can do whatever I want Stone, if you haven't noticed I just threw the ball farther than you, with one of your little friends letting someone through." Kel said narrowing her eyes to slits.

'Gods the girl I thought was perfect is a football player! What an embarrassment! She's a sad excuse for a female.'

"Little girl, you should just go home to your mommy." Garvey said smirking.

"Well in case you haven't noticed there isn't girls team or else you would be there."

"Why you wench!" He leaped to grab Kel, but was stopped by Neal.

"Tut tut, you really must learn some manners Garvey. There is a lady in our presence."

"That little slut isn't a lady." Kel looked at the ground in embarrassment. She heard a cry of pain and looked up to see Garvey grabbing his nose.

"Miss Mindelan, I suggest you meet me after school, until then you are dismissed." Coach Wyldon yelled. Kel walked away ashamed. She went to the bleachers and ran the stairs._' Might as well get back into shape since I missed running this morning.'_ She ran up and down the bleachers till the bell rang. She walked down to Coach Wyldon.

"Miss Mindelan, I would like to discourage your joining the football team. You will be a distraction to my team."

"Coach Wyldon they would be more distracted at the cheerleaders with their shorts skirts, than of me playing with pants and a uniform."

"Just think about it please, there are many scouts that come to our games, and you will take the glory away from my star players since you are a girl."

"Sir I'll tell them to stay away from me and to look at those players that are the 'stars.' I just want to play sir."

Coach Wyldon sighed, "Very well it looks like I can't do anything to stop you, but be warned I will train you harder than any boy. Since females are naturally weaker than males." Coach Wyldon walked away while Kel glared at his back.

Kel jogged back to the girl's locker room, and found it desolate. She relished the quiet that made the sound of her cleats ping of the walls. It reminded her of whenever she played football and stayed a little bit after practice, at Mindelan Junior High. She would miss the quiet school that hadn't had too many kids going to it.

She dressed back into her clay ruined green shirt and jeans she grabbed her backpack and sports bag. She saw Neal lying on the ground with Yuki making out; Kel lightly pushed Neal's back. He sat up abruptly looking around with swollen lips.

"Sorry about that Kel, c'mon Yuki it's time to go home."

"Alright Neal whatever you say darling." She got up and whispered suggestively into his ear. Neal's grin got wider and wider.

"Uh Kel I'm going to call my cousin he'll get you home. Yuki suffered from a fall to her head when they were practicing. So she needs to be taken care of." Neal led Yuki to his black car and Neal speeded off without another thought.

Kel sat down on the curb of the street hoping that Neal would at least remember to call Dom. A half an hour later Dom showed up in a red convertible mustang.

"Sorry I was late, but Neal seemed to have forgotten he was supposed to call me to pick you up. He sounded a little...distracted when he called." Kel blushed and hopped into the car.

"Thank you for the ride Dom."

"Any times Kel, if Meathead ever forgets you again, don't hesitate to call."

"So how was your first day of school?" he asked sounding very fatherly.

"Well I bloodied a guy's nose, threw paint onto a boy's shirt, and threw a really good touchdown throw."

"Sounds like you had an eventful day."

"Very." She said smiling.

"Thanks for the ride Dom." She said as the car pulled to a halt.

"Any time Kel, and tell me if you need anything." Kel grabbed her things and walked through the door. She was bombarded with questions on her first day and patiently answered them all.

When the questions died down she took her heavy football out to the back yard and used chalk to make circles on the fence. She practiced her throwing accuracy for over an hour and finally went inside to do homework. She worked in her pink bedroom and fell asleep to the peaceful cheeps of Crown's concerned cheeps.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Well I hope you liked it I want to apologize to the people who like Yuki and who are cheerleaders. Sorry I do stereotype cheerleaders I know, but deal with it or don't read. I know Neal was way out of character, but he's in 'love.' So he would have followed Yuki off a cliff. Well anyways thanks to you people you reviewed this fic! You guys doubled and went above my expectations. And you lovely people are:

parcheezie- DON'T DIE MY LITTLE FRIEND!!! I am glad you liked it, but don't kill yourself over it! Lol Thank you so much for the review! Have a cookie.

Alenor- I'm glad you liked the start, and I hope you like the next chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing! And here is a piece of choco cake for you

Imperfectionist ;D- I love you so much and I wanna meet the British boys with accents! And football can be very violent at times, but it is so much fun. I hope I explained our system enough for you :) Thanks for the review my faithful steed. You can have a pic of Joren in his rebel outfit!

warrior of tortall- I'm glad you like the idea, and don't worry I'm hoping to continue it. I just don't know how often I can update it. Well thank you so much for the review!

Yuna of Pirates' Swoop- Am glad you liked it and I'm sorry that Neal acted like such an ass in this chapter if you like him, but don't worry he'll wise up D Well thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

alianne of conte- heh don't worry I plan on totally humiliating Joren, he needs his ego to be deflated every once in a while. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Kirjava Deamon- (blushes from compliments) I can't take the credit for good grammar that would be for Gwen who does my betaing and critiquing. Thanks so much for the review!

oceanspike- I'm glad you liked it, but when do I get my fic back, cuz I would like to post it if I don't have to repair it too much. Well thanks so much for the review!

basest-998- I'm glad you like the idea and thanks so much for reviewing!

queen-of-sapphires- yur right! I'll go back and fix it, I went back and read it, and Kel wouldn't have been that way at all. Hopefully she isn't too ooc in this chapter, but this story was really just spur of the moment type of thing. Thanks for the major point out and review!

lyss- (sigh) I wish Joren wasn't so big headed so I could get them together right away, but his damn pride ruins everything! I totally agree that she needs Joren though; I mean what type of a fic is it without k/j?? Well anyways thanks for the review!

Ubiquitous girl- Neal and Kel only have a three year difference?? Ooo ok for some reason I always thought it was longer. Well in this fic they have two years apart so they can be together for two years. Thanks for the review!

ossini- Sorry! Until Kat told me I completely forgot about that! So your explanation will be at the bottom. Thanks for the reminder and review!

Thanks so much for giving me at least five reviews I love you so much! And now I wanna put something funny my friend said:

**Save a tree eat a beaver!**

Now a Lesson on American High School :D

1st year into high school is called Freshman- Kel and Owen

2nd year into high school is called Sophomore- Joren, Garvey, Zahir, Faleron, Cleon, and Vinson

3rd year into high school is called Junior- Neal and Yuki

4th year into high school is called Senior

For the sports levels, I didn't know if you knew them or not so here they are :)

The lowest is freshman (F)

The middle is junior varsity (JV)

The highest is varsity (V)

Any way please review people, I don't have a demand but that doesn't mean I don't want reviews. So please review and until next time!


	3. Wistful Thinking

Sorry that it took longer than last week guys, but I'm back in school cuz I was sick last week. So I am again submerged under homework, club soccer, conditioning, Key Club, and high school try-outs. I hope you enjoy it!

Kel lay peacefully on her bed till she felt the wet nose of Jump being shoved into her face. She pushed the nose away from her face and sleepily pulled the covers over her head to try and get a couple more minutes of rest. Jump seemed to have other plans as he jumped onto the bed and shoved his nose under the covers where Kel's ears and face was. He began to lick them till Kel let out a shriek of defeat and got out of bed. (I go through this routine everyday with my sweet lil chocolate lab :D)

Kel walked through the house not quite realizing where she was going and let Jump into the laundry room and shut the door behind him. She trudged back to the comforts of her bed then heard Jump whimpering and barking till she relented enough to get out of bed to properly let him outside. By the time Kel had fed Jump her alarm was going off in her room and she had to get ready for another day of school.

Kel sleepily turned on the shower in her bathroom, and remembered how she used to be the last one to take showers in their family since she was the youngest. At their house in Mindelan it had only two bathrooms, and Kel's parents had one while the other was used by Kel and her other five siblings. Since Kel had been the youngest she had been the last to take showers, so Kel got used to taking cold showers since after Oranie and Adie used it the hot water was all gone.

Kel jumped in surprise as warm water hit her back and quickly turned it cooler. She washed her hair and skin, and then jumped out of the shower to wrap a pale blue towel around her body. She brushed her shoulder length hair that had summer highlights from playing outside with the neighborhood boys into a messy bun and walked into her room to pick out her clothes. She pulled on a pair of denim jeans and tossed clothes around in her drawer till she found a red shirt that had printed on it, 'Girl's Back Alley Racing.' (heh that's one of my favorite shirts I have)

She collected her homework from the previous night and quickly put it into her binder. She shoved her binder into her school backpack and grabbed all her football gear. Her mom had again made breakfast, but this time she had made waffles with blueberries. Kel quickly stuffed her mouth with a couple and waited for Neal to come to her door. To pass the time by she grabbed her hand strengtheners that were generally used for arthritis and stress.

A couple minutes passed by and Kel finally heard a weak knock at the door that was greeted by Jump's enthusiastic barks. Kel peeked the side window and saw Neal looking tired and worn out. He wore a tight forming black shirt and light blue jeans. He had bags under his eyes and it looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. His hair was bedraggled and messy, which was out of character for his usually meticulous self.

Kel swung the door open to and saw her friend almost fall through the door. He had a sleepy frown set on his face like it was being pulled down by weights and his shoulders sagged down from melancholy making him appear cowardly and shorter than he really was.

"Neal what's happened to you?" Kel asked worry and confusion set into the grooves of her face.

"Oh nothing I'm just not much of a morning person." Neal said distractedly.

"But then why are you so tired?"

"Uh….insomnia?"

"C'mon Neal you can tell me."

"Oh alright since you pried it out of me. I was out all night with Yuki. We kind of snuck out with each other and went romping through Center Park." Neal said his eyes getting glazed over when he started talking wistfully about the two of them." We snuck out around midnight and went in her car to Center Park. We found a nice pile of leaves and-"

"Neal I don't mean to interrupt but would you like some blueberry waffles?"

"Blueberries? I love blueberries! As much as I would like to eat some food we do need to get to school before the fruits of our education are squandered." Kel laughed and followed him out the door.

"Neal, did you do any of your homework?" Kel asked as they got into Neal's car.

"Uh no, no I didn't. I was uh busy last night."

"Well do you want to copy my homework for math?"

"Yes dear Keladry that would be most appreciated. You look out for me so much. I would fail to a man at mathematics if it weren't for you." Kel smiled at his giddiness.

As Neal and Kel got to the junior parking lot they heard the loud bell ring. Neal had scribbled down Kel's answers at every stoplight they got and Kel watched the passing scenery with mild interest in the new place she lived at.

She no longer saw fields upon fields, but concrete and cement. It was louder and somehow less inviting. She saw children playing hopscotch and hacky-sack. The only plants she were tall trees that were set up in front of small buildings that were squished together. It seemed the farther into the hub of the city you got to, the farther you go from nature.

Kel came back to reality as they walked through the doors of algebra 2 and ran right into a desk and said excuse me. She made her way to the back of the room and plopped down into her seat behind Neal.

Kel passed her homework up with the rest of the class, and listened to Mr. Ivor's monotone voice as he droned on and on about how important theorems were for your life.

Neal leaned backwards casually and said, "What he's trying to say is that you'll never use this in your life, but you still have to learn how to do it." Kel stifled a chuckle as Mr. Ivor turned around to see if everyone was taking notes.

"Nealan? Would you please be so kind as to join us and actually take out a paper?" Neal snapped forward.

"Actually sir I was just explaining to Kel what a great teacher you are, and how much my father respects you." Neal grinned cheekily.

"Well then please tell the whole class how wonderful I am." Neal who had not expected this looked somewhat confused but relaxed his face to show no panic. He stood up and took out a paper that was entirely blank.

"Dear Neal I am sorry to say that I can't come home for your birthday, Mr. Conte won't allow me to have the day off. But in better news I am enthusiastic to hear that you got Mr. Ivor! He is an extraordinary teacher who should be given a higher promotion since it is obvious he knows what he is talking about. I hope you have a good week. Love, Father." Neal said reading off the blank paper in a theatrical voice.

"Well Mr. Queenscove I will give you credit for creativity and thinking on your feet, but don't let it happen again." Neal nodded his head beaming.

"Well since we got that interruption over on with theorems-" Mr. Ivor was interrupted with the ring signaling the end of the classes. He shouted over the hullabaloo (haha u gotta laugh when you see that word or at least smile), "Do page twenty three numbers one through twenty all."

Kel and Neal shuffled out of class behind everyone else. "So Neal are you going to be able to keep your hands off Yuki if you're in the same room together?" Kel said teasingly.

Neal answered cheekily, "I don't know dear Keladry, after last night with the moonlit walk and the…" Kel blurred out the rest of his wistful talking and walked right into him as he stopped.

"How was your world history class? I've heard that Mr. Olau is very fair and good. Owen is in that class with his cousins, but I doubt you would know him. He is a short boy who you'll find hopping around crying jolly all the time."

Kel stifled a chortle and said, "His cousins and him sit right next to me, yesterday they said jolly so much I thought my head would drown in jolliness."

"Yes that's Owen. Who else would I know that's in your class?"

"Well I have Garvey Runnerspring in my class, and he sits right behind me." Neal winced in sympathy.

"What did he do to you?" Kel looked at him questioningly

"Well he basically hits on every girl that he comes across. Vinson and him always have been like that, they see a girl and it's their "project" for a while. They usually don't give up, get what they want from the girl, and dump the girl in a matter of days."

"Well you don't have to worry about me. He was a total bastard and I eventually gave him a bloody nose." Neal's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you do that?"

"I knocked him out of his desk and his fragile nose hit something I guess. He's just lucky he didn't do it when nobody else was around."

"Why?"

"My mother teaches a fighting style from the Yamani Islands, and I've learned finger holds and numerous other things that could help me against an ass like him."

"That's brilliant, I can't wait till you fight him."

"Neal I only learned it for self-defense and protecting others. I would never pick a fight with him. I can't take advantage of someone just because they are weaker than me, then that would make me a bully."

"There is a fine line between being a bully and putting an ass in his place though Keladry. See you later at lunch, I'll meet you at the front of the lunch line." He waved his hand and hurried off to his class.

Kel shook her head at Neal's antics and thought about what he had said. _'It would be nice to put Garvey in his place, but that would be me taking advantage of him when he doesn't have any type of training. Of course Garvey would hurt people in an instant if he had fighting skills, but that's the difference between Garvey and me.'_

Kel entered her world history class and was greeted merrily by Mr. Olau and greeted by Garvey's death glare. She quietly took her seat and as she sat down she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She turned around into Garvey's innocent eyes, but Kel looked to Garvey's hand and saw a large handful of rubber bands.

As Mr. Olau began to speak about the problems in the Bazhir deserts Kel turned her head around and began to take notes. Kel felt sharp pains in the back of her neck for the rest of the class, until Mr. Olau finally saw that she winced every couple minutes. He sent Garvey out of the room like a spoiled child, and shut the door on his face.

"Now that we have the distraction out of the way lets continue to discuss about the Bazhir's life style." The rest of his discussion went through one ear and out the other for Kel. She mindlessly scrawled notes down and didn't register anything she wrote. As the bell rang Kel simultaneously put everything away like her peers and walked out the door.

Kel walked over to the lunch area and waited under a tree that was painted red and decided to hide from the sun under the canopy of the tree. As Kel got ready to sit down she was pulled up from her spot and pushed to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" the tall boy asked.

"I was just going to sit down and eat lunch." Kel said looking into the tall boy's dark brown eyes. The boy was broad shouldered and looked strong, but it could have been how his body was structured. His brown hair was wavy and wisped into his face to cover most of his forehead. He was tanned and his brown eyes went well with his complexion.

"No I don't think you are, in case you haven't noticed this is _the _senior tree. Notice the red paint on it." He said rolling his eyes." Now go back with all your little friends." He added nudging Kel backwards, but Kel fell to her back with all the weight that was behind her from her backpack.

She hid her humiliation behind her calm face and walked to the end of the lunch line where she had said she would meet Neal. He was waiting with Yuki attached to his arm. He saw her calm and emotionless face and asked her what was wrong.

Ignoring the question she instead asked, " Neal what's up with that tree? Why can't I sit under there?"

"Oh that's the senior tree. The red color is their class color just like ours is orange. Anyways only seniors can sit under the senior tree, well there was one junior but…" Neal talked on and on about a person Kel didn't know. Yuki had a bored expression on her face, but she pretended to listen animatedly to Neal.

Neal led Kel and Yuki to where there was a tree that had Owen from her history class, Faleron and Cleon from biology were under the tree. There were also other boys that she hadn't met. Neal seemed to have forgotten what he was talking about and introduced everyone.

"Guys this is Keladry Mindelan. Kel the guys are Cleon Kennan, Owen Jesslaw, Seaver Tasride, Merric Hollyrose, and Esmond Nicoline." They all nodded their heads and kissed her hand giddily. They all seemed friendly enough, but Kel was wary.

They all ate their food in silence except for the occasional thrown food at Neal when he tried to recite poetry for Yuki. Yuki would profusely giggle nonstop till Neal kissed to stop her giggling.

After they had all eaten they had walked around a little and stopped sporadically for Yuki to reapply her makeup. As the bell rang Neal, Kel, and Yuki walked to their classes and Yuki and Neal parted with a kiss.

Neal and Kel made it barely into the classroom as the bell rang. Kel pulled her pants since they had run down from running to the class._' I need to get a belt_,' she thought as she saw some suggestive glances her way. Kel rolled her eyes in response to the glances while Neal glared at them. Kel and Neal took their pottery wheels and listened idly to Mr. Oakbridge talk about spinning the wheel to fast.

Behind Kel sat Joren and Garvey. Both stared longingly when they saw Kel walk into the room. Her jeans were already a low cut, but they seemed lower than humanly possible. The only thing that seemed to keep them up was her shapely hips. The low jeans showed off her tanned stomach. Joren watched as she hiked up pants, and leaned back into his seat_,' Bad hormones, bad. I shouldn't think of that shit like that. She's an _athlete_.'_

'_But she looks so innocent, not like the girls I've dated. They were sluts and whores. I bet that girl hasn't even kissed anyone before.'_

'Why the hell do I care if she looks innocent? She wouldn't give me the time of day and neither would I.'

Garvey interrupted his thoughts by nudging him in the ribs. Joren barely felt it due to the muscles, but turned when he felt the vibration. He saw Garvey with a piece of gum in his hand and a straw. He saw as Garvey put the gum into the straw and aimed it at the girl's hair. Joren watched with utter disbelief as the gum flew through the air and hit the girl's shirt instead of head.

"Nice going Garvey you missed the girl's hair." Joren whispered feigning exasperation.

"I'm sorry that my aim is so bad sir." He replied saluting smartly. Neal turned around to the sound of the two talking behind him and saw where their glances went. He quickly pulled the wet gum off Kel's shirt before she saw what had happened. He threw the gum back at Garvey's head and hit him directly in the middle of his forehead.

Garvey tried in vain to get the bit of gum off his forehead, but only pulled off skin. His head resulted in being a little bloody from pulling the skin off so hard. The bell rang and Garvey let out a yelp as he pulled off an extra big piece of skin off.

Kel turned around to see Garvey in pain and grinned outright." Garvey you do know that gum is supposed to go in your mouth right?"

Garvey muttered something, but Kel had already walked away." Gods that bitch is aggravating!"

"Yeah really aggravating." Joren said off handedly. Joren tugged on his earring thoughtfully and watched as the girl walked out the door. Her hips rolled in motion to her swaying legs and she turned her the corner and was lost from his vision.

Joren went through a boring class of biology with Garvey making snide remarks the entire time and Zahir chortling along to whatever he said. Zahir seemed to actually listen to what Mr. Lindhall said about the lizard bird, but Joren thought he was delusional. He always seemed to refer to the bird as Bonedancer._' Why the hell would you name something that is dead?'_

Kel ignored Mr. Lindhall abstractedly and looked inside one of the cages that held a small box turtle and another held an assortment of birds in it. Kel heard the bell ring and trudged her way to the girl's locked room. She dialed her locker's lock and closed her ears to Yuki's constant chatter that sounded like a chipmunk.

Kel slid on her powder blue jersey that was bordered with gold. On the back was her lucky number eight. She pulled on her Mindelan helmet and lastly pulled on the blue pants. Kel strapped on her boots and took her football out of her bag and marched towards the field.

She found all her friends huddled together and they all decided to pass to each other. Neal occasionally ran long for Kel and she would throw it perfectly to him. As Kel stretched her arms Coach Wyldon walked out with Joren and his friends at his flank.

"Everyone take a lap." All the boys followed his command and jogged steadily around the track that surrounded the football field. Merric and Kel ran easily by each other as Neal ran to the very front with Cleon right behind him.

Neal stretched together and went into drills. They had people stand with small cushions in front of them, and people would tackle those people. And of course Coach Wyldon put Kel as the dummy for the seniors. Kel was hit repeatedly till she thought she would fall, but never faltered a step in fear that Coach Wyldon would punish her.

Joren made it his duty to go into the senior section and hit Kel as hard as he could. Every time he made contact with Kel's body his own body quivered in ecstasy. He tried to control the joy that swept through him, but his hormones seemed to be out of control around her. He took his anger out on her instead, but the anger vanished when he came in contact with her.

"Everyone switch up!" Coach Wyldon bellowed over the din," Mindelan you keep going where you are."

"Yessir." They continued the drill, but with some boys with fresh legs that were able to go harder at Kel's pitiful shield. They continued the same drill till there was twenty minutes left and Wyldon called them in.

"Lads we're going to do some conditioning now. Break up into groups of two. We're doing intervals," he said grinning evilly.

"What are intervals?" Kel asked as a first set of boys sprinted off from the track.

"Intervals are punishment work sent down by the gods to punish those that are insolent to their superiors, or to get into condition." He said shrugging." I prefer the idea of the Stump punishing us though."

"The Stump?"

"Yes its what I call Coach Wyldon, have you ever anyone so stiff."

"I guess not…" Kel's voice trailed off as she found that her and Neal had reached the front of the line and watched as Neal took a stance to start off quickly.

In the distance she could hear Yuki rooting Neal on," Go Neal! You can do it honey!"

Before Kel was ready Coach Wyldon shouted," Go!" and Kel found herself pushed from the back by non other than Joren. Kel scrambled to get up to catch up with the fading Neal.

When she finally caught up to Neal he was at a fast paced jog. He had sprinted a fourth of the lap and started jogging.

"Why did you stop sprinting?"

"Because intervals are where you do a fourth a lap the jog a fourth then jog a fourth again. By that time you are done with a lap." They got to the point where they had to sprint again and took off. Kel tried to keep up with Neal's long legs in vain.

As they got to where they had to jog again Neal continued his explanation," Next we sprint a half a lap then jog a half. Then after that we sprint a full lap then jog a full lap. It gradually goes down the opposite way. So don't spend all your energy on the first half. You got to dig deep in the end."

"Dig deep for what?" Kel asked confusedly. Her question was unanswered as they started their half and Kel kept up with Neal's long strides the farther they got into the run.

"For- ener- gy- of- course." Neal said with ragged breath.

Kel just did an affirmative nod and continued her jog. Neal and Kel continued on their way around the track Kel gradually gaining the upper hand on the runs till the end when she was ahead of him by a couple strides.

Coach Wyldon dismissed the tired boys and girl and they all trudged their way to the separate locker rooms._' Gods I hope Yuki isn't riding with Neal today, because I feel like I could punch somebody today.'_

Kel didn't bother with changing out of her jersey and walked to where Neal's car was. Yuki and Neal both came out with each other hand in hand. The lovers sat in the front seat and Kel hopped into the back.

Kel fell asleep to the melancholic voice in the music that Neal had put on. She didn't wake up when Neal slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting a cat or when he shouted goodbye to Yuki. She woke up only when Neal stood beside her and shook her awake. Kel groggily sat up and grabbed her parcels. She went into her house and passed out for a couple hours only to be woken to do her homework and training.

Well guys that's the laziest I have ever been 2 weeks! I am so sorry! I'm not even supposed to be typing right now, but studying for a history test about the Philosophers of the Industrialization.

Well its been a hectic week and it all came out good in the end for soccer because I made JV!!!! My school soccer team is really good and I would have been lucky to just make the team. And only two freshmen made the JV! Wow okay I will stop bragging now, but I felt I should tell you guys why I had been gone.

Well next week is Thanksgiving and I will have four and a half days off from school so maybe I will be able to update sooner. Thanks so much to all you ppl that reviewed you guys are so awesome! Sorry if this chapter is off, it doesn't feel really coordinated or together, but hope you enjoyed it. Now all you special people are:

Alannas Modern Day Twin- you were lazy, but still reviewed I feel so loved, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though its prolly one of my worst chapters. Thanks for the review!

daughter of the moon- I am so happy you like it! Hopefully you aren't let down by the chapter but I will try to see this fic through to the end. Thanks for the review!

oceanspike- the queen of short reviews…but at least you do review, thanks for the review!

Tarian-Kai- I know what you mean, but this is just a fun fic where I get to put out a lot of steam from my school and crap. I lot of the things in here have actually happened to me so I'm just expressing myself and putting it on paper. I tried to avoid stereotyping Yuki so I might do that for a while, then go and trash her in one chapter :D. Thanks for the comments and I will work on it!

perturbedpercy- interesting name, thanks for the review!

S- sorry that it wasn't very soon, but here ya are. Sorry for the crappy chapter, but my mind has been distracted lately. Thanks for the review!

warrior of tortall- hooray someone who doesn't care how often I update! Well here it is a week later than I wanted it to be, thanks for the encouragement.

ossini- your welcome for the happy booster, I hope this gives you one (crosses fingers) would you mind if I used yur name for my Bazhir fic? Cuz I really like the name, but I wanted your consent first,. Thanks for the review!

Alenor- what're you talking about the aussie accent is even better! They are surfers and accents! Heh anyways to yur question we also have thirteen years and then college after that. I have met plenty of guys who are shallow asses like errr…Garvey yeah never Joren lol. As you can see he still likes her, but tries to blame it on hormones, how cute. Thanks for review!

Yuna of Pirates' Cove- ack! Don't die (gets Joren to do CPR on you) that should get you to come back ;D. Well someone for Yuki bashing hooray! Thanks for the review!

msmightypen- lol its fun having different sides to characters, thanks for the review!

Parcheezie- (hands a basket of oatmeal cookies) hooray you didn't die! Cuz I would die without yur stories! Thanks for the review!

Ti-Ti- sorry but I was sick when I was updating and now I am somewhat healthy and have tons of homework and soccer. I was going to have Yuki break up with Neal, but then Gwen and me decided it would be going to fast. So thanks for the review!

Imperfectionist ;D- lol I was sick for the three days, but it did just pour here. It snowed seven feet in the mountains, which is three hours away. We should definitely switch for a week cuz that would be awesome! (sigh and thinks of British guys and rain) Thanks for the review and update Gods Pugna!

alianne of conte- lol his ego will be deflated soon lol, thanks for sticking with my fics. Thanks for the review!

Well thanks everybody for weathering the storm, I'm going to do Gwen's challenge in my next chapter so it should be very funny. Lol. Please review people, I would appreciate it very much. Oh and if you do happen to review can you put what your favorite accent is please. Any questions about the story don't be afraid to email or write a review!Till next time…


	4. Movies

**Okay this is a challenge that Gwen, my beta, gave me. All the criteria is: Neal has rhino slippers, a horny old guy, watermelon, a movie theatre, and the conversation: "What a whopper!" "Are you sure that's yours?" "Whose is bigger mine or yours?" "Oh yeah? Prove it!" So some things in here might seem really random and bizarre, but it still goes along with the story line in a really random and mixed up way. So I'm not too sure about this chapter but have fun!**

Kel sat up stiffly in front of her hardwood desk and looked upon her orange apple computer. She looked in the upper right hand corner that said it was 7:15 AM. Neal always stopped by her house at 7:30 AM to pick her up. She hurriedly looked through her unfinished homework and stuffed it into her backpack.

Kel slipped on a white shirt,' I support our troops' and light blue denim shorts. Her family was a big supporter of the war against Scanra, most of the progressive party had supported the war, but most of the conservatives would scowl at you for supporting the President and his war.

Kel ran a brush through her unruly hair and settled for a quickly done messy bun. Kel ran into the kitchen and pulled out two pieces of bread from the refrigerator. She ate one and gave one to Jump who was following her on her heels. Kel sat on one of the barstools of the kitchen's counter, and waited patiently for Neal. Kel looked over at the white microwave and saw that it was 7:49, which meant school had already started

Kel ran over to Neal's house and pounded on the door hoping that Neal hadn't left her behind. After a shout of agony came form the room Kel got worried that she had gone to the wrong house. Kel looked behind her shoulder and saw Neal's black jaguar, as she turned her head around her eyes met with Neal's dull unfocused emerald eyes.

Neal had loose shorts on that looked like they had just been pulled on and no shirt. Football had done him good, because his muscles were clearly defined. Kel's eyes caught on the color gray that was coming from Neal's feet. She looked down to see that he was wearing slippers with rhinoceroses. Neal followed her gaze and lifted up foot to give her a better view.

"Do you like them? Yuki got them for me; she said the only animal that was the most like me would be a rhino. She said that rhinos have a huge horn on its face, while my huge horn is-" Kel slapped her hand against Neal's mouth.

"That is way too much information Nealan."

Neal gave her an impish grin," So Keladry why do you grace me with your presence on this too early morning?"

"Neal we are missing school."

"Oh contraire, today is Saturday we don't have school today. Today is a day to spend however you like, Yuki and me are going to the movies. Want to go?"

"I wouldn't be intruding on a date would I?"

"No I'm sure Yuki wouldn't mind."

"Okay if you're sure I won't be in the way. What are you going to see?"

"Its called the Last Mission and its about this old general who after the war has to find his wife. He goes home and he finds that the opposing side of the war has kidnapped his wife. So he goes after her and tries to find her. It's basically action and romance movie. Yuki wants to see for the romance part." (So if you don't get what I'm talking about it's like the movie Cold Mountain which a majorly good book and movie)

'And we wouldn't want to disappoint Yuki…' Neal walked out of the doorway and led Kel through the living room and to the kitchen. The kitchen counter was made out of green granite and most of the appliances were black. The floor was a cherry wood color along with the kitchen cabinets. 

Neal pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed a large watermelon. He placed it on the clean counter and took out a large knife." Uh Kel do you think you could cut the watermelon for me? I have a bad experience with a knife when I was little."

"Of course I will, as long as you tell me what happened."

"Deal, Dom and I were baking when we were young and Dom gave me the pleasure of using the knife to cut up vegetables. Well I accidentally cut my small finger and I cut through the bone and everything. My father fixed me up, but I still have the scar." He said gesturing towards his finger where a pink and puffy scar was," I don't like vegetables now since I always think of them with my blood on them every time I eat them."

"Oh poor Neal, I'll cut the watermelon up for you just do me a favor Neal."

"Yeah?"

"Go put a shirt on." Neal looked down at his bare chest.

"Ah so you don't like this tan and muscular chest," he asked puffing out his chest. Kel rolled her eyes and ignored him." Yuki wouldn't have made me put on a shirt." He said pouting but ran off to put a shirt.

Kel finished cutting up the watermelon for Neal and went into the living room to find pictures. She looked at one picture that had two boys in it. One boy had blue eyes and an infectious smile, while the other had green eyes and a mischievous smirk on his face. The boy with green eyes was holding something behind his back, but the angle of the picture obscured what was behind the boy's back.

"That's me and Dom at my aunt's farm, we played pranks on each other during that whole entire summer. I'm holding a frog behind my back since Dom tied me up in my bed sheets the night before." Kel laughed and imagined Neal stuck in his bed sheets while Dom laughed at him.

"You're lucky you had someone so close to you. My brothers and sisters were much older than me. The closest siblings to me are my sisters, but they can't relate to me at all. They wanted to go to a boarding school to learn to become proper ladies." Kel said rolling her eyes," I'll see you later, I have to feed Jump."

"What's Jump?" Neal asked confusedly.

Kel laughed," My dog."

"Alright I'll call you when we're leaving."

"Neal save yourself the money and just walk to my house."

"Ah the damsel has proven out the obvious to her dear knight." Kel ran off and went to the door of her house. She opened the door and found Jump looking dejectedly while lying on his back.

"Come on Jump lets go running." At the word running Jump's torn ear perked up and again he looked jovial. Kel ran into her room and grabbed a pair of soccer shorts and a form fitting tank top. She scrounged for her pair of running shoes and ran to where Jump was waiting with a leash in his mouth. Kel clipped the leash to Jump's gray color.

Before going outside she yelled," Crown, you guys can come if you want." There was a flutter of wings and two birds appeared before her. Crown and Freckles were the lead birds, and always wanted to go where she went.

Kel ran out the door and down the street till she got to a somewhat busier street, but soon turned off into a quieter looking street called Glacier Court. The houses were much larger than any houses on her street or at Mindelan. The houses seemed to be cold and not heartwarming like a home was supposed to be. Kel kept jogging with Jump staying even with her; the sparrows had adventured ahead. Kel thought she heard a sound, but continued on her way assuming it was the sparrows. As if on cue the sparrows came screaming towards her and Kel looked around confusedly.

Kel then saw in front of her Garvey Runnerspring and Vinson Genlith." What-what are you doing here?" Kel asked confusedly.

"The better question is what are you doing here? We live on this street, it's _our_ street. And whatever comes here becomes ours."

Kel rolled her eyes," Gods you need to grow up and not be an over obsessive prat."

"I take it you won't be leaving willingly?" Garvey asked with an oily smile.

"Garvey I don't need to leave, and I can take care of myself." Kel said not wanting to run away from him.

"I like this approach better anyways." As soon as he finished talking he launched himself at Kel. Kel let go of Jump's leash and she dodged Garvey's rash attack. Garvey's momentum brought him through and fell, but he jumped back up. Kel got ready for the next attack and heard a yell of fury emit from Vinson. She stole a look to see how the animals fared and Vinson was on the worst side of the battle. Jump was hanging onto Vinson's hand with determination while the sparrows ducked and darted around his eyes and ears.

Kel looked back towards Garvey and was hit swiftly in the stomach from her own unawareness. She dodged his attacks a little less agile since she couldn't get as much oxygen. She began to regain air when she heard a sharp yelp sound the air and she turned to see Jump's limp body laying against a metal mailbox. The Freckles was still darting after Vinson while Crown lay beside her furry friend.

Kel got a blow to her right cheekbone and she turned to face her quarry._' They hurt Jump, now they will pay…' _Kel swiftly hit him in the stomach and while he was stunned she threw him over her hip and straight into Vinson who was about to jump her from behind.

Kel looked hatefully at the pain filled eyes of Garvey and Vinson," Bastards, you should always know your opponent before attacking them." For good measure she spat into Garvey's face and walked over to her dog. Jump's body was crumpled and he didn't appear to be breathing, or if he was it was very shallow. Kel carefully picked up the veteran and walked carefully down Glacier Court where icy blue eyes followed her movements.

Joren sat inside his room stunned at what the girl had done and what his ignoramus friends had tried to do._' Gods why does that girl have to get more and more intriguing.'_ Joren sat on his bed and watched smirking as he watched his 'friends' get up to go to their own homes._' Maybe my date tonight will take my mind off of her, I'll do anything to get her out of my mind.'_

"Joren it's your turn to do dishes!" his sister Nicole yelled from the downstairs kitchen._' Stupid mother thinks we need to do the dishes still even if we do have a maid. Builds character ha! I have enough character as it is.' _Joren walked past his father's study and saw that his father was passed out with his head on the desk. He continued on his way passing the fencing room until he finally reached the corridor to the kitchen.

Joren walked into the all black kitchen, besides the wallpaper, which was a lush dark chocolate. Nicole and one of friends were already in the kitchen talking hastily. Joren threw a quick glance at the two freshmen and continued on his way to the sink.

"Joren this is Devyn, and Devyn this is my brother Joren." Devyn had long brunette hair that went a little ways past her shoulder and creamy chocolate brown eyes. The eyes were like a baby fawn's, large and innocent, as innocent as a freshman ever could be. She had a small delicate nose and sprinkled freckles along her nose. She was short compared to his sister who was five feet seven.

"Nice to meet you," Joren muttered without turning around. Joren cleaned all of the dishes and started to put them away. Every time he was forced to bend over he had a strong sensation that someone was watching him. Joren glanced over his shoulder numerous times and finally caught Nicole's friend's eye on him. _' Stupid little freshman, just leave me alone. The only freshman I want is Kel-. Whoah where the hell did that come from? Did I just think that I wanted a girl that could kick my ass when it came to fighting? Well she wouldn't exactly beat me, of course, no one has defeated me in a long time. I could probably kick her ass any day in fencing and of course football.'_

Joren shook his head and made his way back up to his room muttering to himself all the while. His muttering must have woken up his father, because his father called him into his study as he was passing the room.

"What are you muttering about now Joren?" Burchard Stone asked tiredly. Burchard was tall and formidable on the outside, but if you got to know him then anyone would see that he meant only good in the end of all in all situations. He had white blond hair that trimmed short to keep out of his eyes and had the same icy blue eyes that both his son and daughter had. He had a large build, but was not particularly overweight. He had a ruddy nose and pale features like his son. He had wrinkles under his eyes from all the work he conducted during his long work hours.

"Nothing father." Joren muttered.

"Come now is it the football team, your girlfriend, the first game dance, date tonight, or assignments from class?" Burchard asked genuinely worried for his son.

"You hit the target there dad, just about every single one of those has me worried." Joren said smiling a little._' I can't tell father what the actual problem is. He said I had to marry a rich wife someday and Mindelan is not even a fourth rich how my father wants them. She is also an athlete who can fight. Father never trusted a woman that could fight for themselves. They wouldn't want to stay at home and do their _proper_ jobs. Being an athlete for him is an all male thing, women don't need to compete since they will stay home and make babies all their years._'

"Thanks for helping me father." Joren walked into the room and laid on his bed_.' Why am I so intrigued with a person that I can never have or get a chance with?'_

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) I'm sickcough cough((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Kel walked to Neal's home and kicked the door since she didn't have any hands to spare. Neal opened the door and asked," Kel why do you have a towel in your hands?"

"It's my dog Neal, he needs to go to a vet. Can you please take me to one? I would get my parents, but they aren't home during the day."

"Of course I will." He said running his hand through his hair. He turned around hurriedly and ran into the kitchen. He came back with his keys and gestured to the car. They both went into the car and sped away.

"What happened to him?" Kel avoided his eyes.

"He ran into a mailbox very hard."

"Kel look into my eyes and say that."

"I can't Neal."

"And why not."

Kel grinned." You're driving Neal did you forget that?"

At the next stoplight Neal turned himself around and Kel muttered," He was thrown into a mailbox." Kel buckled under the glaring green eyes.

"What? How? Why would someone do that?"

"Neal it's green." Neal turned his head back around and faced the street," Because Jump was protecting me." Neal raised an eyebrow." I went running and Vinson and Garvey kind of…attacked me." Kel said softly.

Neal slammed on the brakes," What?" Luckily they weren't on a busy street and no cars were behind them.

"Neal I'll explain later please just drive I need Jump to get some medical attention." Neal muttered to himself for the rest of the way until they reached a sign that said,' Snowsdale Animal Hospital.'

Neal drove into the parking lot and Kel walked out of the car with Jump still in her arms. She carried him through the white cottage door and went to sit in a stiff sterilized chair. Neal walked in soon after and talked to the receptionist for a while until he took a seat in between Kel and a man with a Saint Bernard. The dog seemed to have taken a liking to Neal since it would frequently lay his head on Neal's foot and drool. After waiting in silence a woman with smoky brown curls came out of a plain white door and called out," Neal you can come now."

Neal got up and gestured for Kel to follow behind him. The woman led them to a small white room and gestured for Kel to lay Jump on the sterilized table.

"Kel this is Dr. Sarrasri."

"Neal we can do introductions later, first we have to check on this beauty." Kel's mouth twitched at the vet calling Jump a beauty. Dr. Sarrasri probed her fingers around the still dog's body.

She scrutinized every inch of him before she said," The good news is that your dog…"

"Jump." Kel put in.

"Jump is just stunned, but he will have rough time recovering since he is getting older. I'll keep him for the night just to make sure he is doing all right. How was he injured? It might help me be able to help him better."

"He was thrown into a metal mailbox after he had been protecting me." Kel said morosely." Thank you Dr. Sarrasri."

"Please call me Daine, Sarrasri is too hard to remember."

"Thank you for your help Daine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you later Neal." Neal and Kel walked out of the room leaving the still immobilized dog behind. They got to the car and Neal embraced her into a brotherly hug.

"So what did happen?"

"Neal I really don't want to talk about it…"Kel said quietly avoiding his eyes that she assumed were full of hurt. Neal lightly pulled on Kel's face and she gasped from the bruise that had starting to form from her eye to chin.

Neal released his hand," They hurt you?" Neal asked sounding taken aback. Kel tried to keep her eyes from going anywhere, but to his eyes where she thought she would see humiliation that she had gotten hit. It was like a magnetic pull that made her eyes see eye to eye with his. She saw not humiliation, but sadness and anger.

"Yes, but I did get them back." Kel said smiling winningly trying to lighten the mood.

"What did you do to them? I would have loved to see you kick Garvey's fat ass."

Kel raised her eyebrow," Neal I didn't know you checked out other guys' asses out."

Neal gasped," Dear Keladry I do have a girlfriend."

"Yes, but what if Yuki is actually a guy with feminine features…"

"You'd think I'd notice something as big as that…" Neal said thoughtfully. He then pretended to look like he had gotten a brilliant idea." So that's the reason why I was attracted to you!" Neal declared with a triumphant smirk set on his face. Kel's mouth gaped open and close, and when she finally recovered playfully punching him.

"So Neal how did you know Daine? It seems like you know her pretty well."

"Well she worked on the first son's, Roald's dog. I met her since my father works there. She told me if an animal needed help, then I should take them to her."

"So you've met Roald Conté?"

"Yeah, he is really quiet compared to his sister Kally. He loves to fence, and he has his room big enough so he can practice. We are here," Neal announced as he jumped out of the car. Sitting outside Neal's door was a very dejected looking Yuki. She looked like Jump did when he missed a meal.

"Neal where were you? I've been waiting for _so_ long."

"I took Kel to Daine's animal hospital."

"What happened to her?" she asked leaning in.

"Her dog was injured. Kel are you ready to go?"

"No I need to get my money and leave a note for my parents. I'll be right back." Kel ran in and wrote a note to her parents and grabbed some money off of her dresser. She walked to find Neal and Yuki making out on Neal's porch swing while a very flustered Dom tried t look everywhere, but at his cousin.

His eyes seemed to find Kel's and smiled his infectious smile that made Kel grin in return." Sorry about Neal, I tried to make them stop a couple minutes ago, but they just waved me off. They'll have to come up for breath eventually though."

"Dom not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Well since my cousin will be very busy during the movie he thought you would like some company."

"That's very sweet of Neal, but so out of character for him to think of someone else." Kel and Dom turned around when they heard panting and gasps for breath behind them.

"Well Meathead I believe that must be a record for how long a person can hold their breath,"

Neal glared daggers at his cousin," Don't call me that Dom!"

Kel grinned," Meathead?"

"I started calling him that when he ruined one of my aunts' large beef dinners. His hair smelled like meat for a week, and the only reason you couldn't smell the meat anymore was because he got skunked." Kel burst out laughing as Neal muttered death threats under his breath. Dom ignored his cousin and strode over to the jaguar, and pulled the door open." Your chariot awaits you mademoiselle." He said grinning cheekily.

"Thank you good sir, but why are we in the rear?"

"Because our driver will drive us there my dear." Neal muttered some more, but his words were incoherent to all, but Yuki who had her head nestled on his shoulder. As the engine started Kel and Dom started a lively discussion about football tactics.

"Dom what position do you play? You seem to know so many plays that I would think you're a quarterback, but you don't seem like a quarterback to me."

"But I am a quarterback. I like to manipulate new plans and being in control of what happens. Almost like a commander of an army. But I am also a kicker and punt returner."

"Really? I always imagined you as a running back like Neal."

"How could you think I played the same position as Meathead?" Kel laughed and the car jerked to a stop in front of the pink and purple neon lights of the movie theatre. Neal and Yuki clung to each other and seemingly forgot about Dom and Kel as they walked to the ticket booth.

"C'mon Kel we have to hurry and catch up with the turtledoves before they get hit by a car. As if the gods had heard Dom's comment a car gave a screeching halt and a loud string of swearing. Kel ran over to see what was going on and saw a black motorcycle with the license plate: ICEPRNZ.

On the motorcycle was a tall man with a black helmet. He wore a leather jacket and torn jeans. There appeared to be a girl straddling the boy behind in front of her and she seemed to be almost stuck to the guy. She wore a black helmet as well and blue denim jacket. She wore a tight dark skirt and Kel was surprised anyone could pull a skirt off on a motorcycle.

Kel watched in a mix of horror as the boy and girl popped off their helmets to reveal Joren Stone and a red headed girl. She had heavy make-up on and large hoop earrings. Joren wore his one rebel earring and his customary smirk.

"Hey Mindelan tell Queenscove and his slut to get out of my way."

"You can tell him yourself Joren, because as far as I am concerned at least Yuki doesn't wear slutty clothes like your date is."

Joren narrowed his eyes," At least I have a date Mindelan. Unlike you who is too ugly to ever get anyone you want. No guy would ever come near you since you are trying out for the football team. You dug your own grave for your social life Mindelan, now bury it." He said smirking and Kel looked defiantly.

By that time Dom had come and heard what Joren had been saying he replied loftily," Well it looks like pretty boys are wrong sometimes." Dom carefully put his hands protectively around her waist.

Joren blanched,_' How the hell did she ever get a date with anyone? She shouldn't be able to get anyone to go out with her since she is different. Until she gets kicked off the team no one should have touched her.'_

"Who are you and where are you from?"

"Domitan Masbolle and I'm from King's Own College."

'Good long distance relationships never work out and he is due to return to college next week. But she got a college boy? Even I haven't adventured to college girls.'

"It was nice to meet you Joren and see you later." Dom said cheerfully and walked Kel to the ticket counter not bothering to take his hand off of her waist.

Joren stared hungrily as he watched Kel's hips sway away from him and wanted to badly jump away from his date and beat the life out of the college boy.

"Joren darling." The large chested red head beside him purred.

"What is it Delaney?"

"Don't pay attention to that slut, maybe we should skip the movie and go rent a hotel room." She whispered seductively. She pushed her luscious red lips against Joren's and kissed his ferociously.

"No thanks baby, lets go watch the clip then think about that room." He led her to the ticket counter and couldn't help but sneak peaks at her cleavage. He lined himself up behind Queenscove and heard him call out the name Finding Love. Joren stepped up to the window and grinned charmingly at the girl behind the counter.

"Two for Last Mission please."

"Here you are and that will be five fifty." Joren raised and eyebrow but paid the amount. He looked at the prices and saw that the girl had given him a seventy percent discount.(The prices for the movies here are from 12-18 dollars for two and that's not including food and drinks)

'_Note to self, another conquest will be Julie the girl behind the counter_.' He smirked to himself and walked into the cinema door.

Dom bought two large boxes of popcorn for himself and Kel and put butter on each. He handed Kel her box and her eyes grew to the size of the box.

"What a whopper! Are you sure that one's yours?"

Dom looked confused," Who's is bigger mine or yours?"

"Mine of course."

"Oh yeah, prove it." Kel grabbed a handful of Dom's popcorn and put it into her own box.

"See?" Dom chortled and followed Kel to the room where the movie was being played. Kel looked up when all the rows were and saw loads of teenage couples. There were a couple of adults, but mostly teens going out to the movies.

Kel saw Neal and Yuki already in their seats with two empty seats beside them. Dom took the seat next to Yuki and Kel took the seat between Kel and surprisingly an elderly man. Kel looked among the people in the cushy red theatre seats and saw that the oldest person was sitting next to her. He had a shaggy beard and a large black over coat that smelled like burnt cigarettes. His breathing was a little husky, but the breath smelled of liquor and Kel desperately hoped the man wasn't drunk.

Joren walked into the room and found it surprisingly crowded and guided Delaney to the seats he had seen that were conveniently behind Mindelan. He sat in his seat and leaned over and smiled smugly that the girl still didn't know he was behind her. The lights dimmed and Delaney snuggled into Joren's crossed arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and her hands on his inner thigh. Joren ignored the insufferable girl and continued to watch the previews.

"Hey Dom, what's this movie rated?"

"Uh PG-13 for sex scenes and nudity."

"What? From what Neal said it was all action and small kisses"

"Well Meathead forgets a lot of things." Kel settled down and waited for the previews to finish. As the movie started Kel felt disappointed to find it was about a man that had come back from a war to find his wife was kidnapped. He traveled for miles looking for his wife, and being that men are so unreliable he met some women on the way.

The man sitting next to Kel started moaning and grunting whenever he saw any woman in the movie. Being that the movie was supposed to take place during the First Rebellion of Tortall there were many women that wore close to no clothes. Kel looked around uncomfortably as the man started making compulsive movements with his hands. Kel moved closer to Dom, but the armrest was in the way.

Kel watched the movie trapped and the movie continued on till it got to the man finally finding his wife. They had a long over due session of sex. The man beside Kel seemed to go out of control with this and looked to his right where a boy sat. Then he looked to his left in the dim light and saw Kel.

Joren watched the interaction between the apparently drunk man and Mindelan. He watched as the man reached out to grab Kel, but Joren conked him on the head with his fist.

Kel looked up surprised to see Joren smirking down at her." Delaney I'll be right back." He lightly pushed her off of him and stood up to go out of the lobby.

Kel stared after him and looked at the man beside her._' I guess I better see what he wants or else he will never let this go unheard.'_

"Dom I'll be right back."

"Uh huh that's nice." Kel rolled her eyes and got up to go to the lobby. She looked around confusedly and didn't see Joren or his godly hair. She looked towards all the overly stuffed red velvet couches, but no sign of the Ice Prince.

'_I guess he was just going to the bathroom. Why would he want to talk to me? He hates me and I don't like him.'_ As Kel moodily walked past a larger column she was pulled behind it and a hand covered her mouth to suppress her scream.

"Chill out it's just me." Joren said chuckling," Sorry but I knew that you would want to thank me for saving you from your friend."

Kel's face contorted into anger," Thank you Joren Stone. Now get out of my way."

She strode forward, but was stopped when Joren grabbed her arm," Don't you think you owe me anything?"

"Joren if you want something in return, then come out and say it."

"I want you to stop trying out for football." Joren said under a deadly whisper.

Kel narrowed her eyes," If you think I'm going to do that Stone then you are sadly mistaken. I will beat you to get your position. Even when the coach is an ignorant biased bigot." She turned on the heel of her sneakers and marched back up to her seat.

Joren watched the angered girl turn out of his sight,_' Any girl would have said yes except her. Why do my hormones have to pick such an intolerable girl.'_

Kel watched as the end credits slowly fell down the screen, and dissolved. She looked to see that the drunken man was still knocked out and her friends were having a discussion about the movie. Kel stood up and walked out to the lobby waiting for the three to come.

'Why would Joren want me to quit so badly? I know he thinks it is wrong for girls to play sports, but still how low can you get? Using something that the other person owes you to get what you want from them.'

"Hey Kel!" Dom shouted to break through her thought barrier," C'mon lets go home unless you want to live at the theatre."

Neal walked by and overheard the comment," Oh, to live at a theatre. You get nice cozy couches to sleep on. You may eat movie food all times of the day and night, and there are even plenty of bathrooms that are actually clean-"

"Neal it's your own fault if you miss the toilet." Neal glared at his cousin.

"So Kel what happened to the guy that was sitting next to you?" Dom asked yawning.

"He was drunk and started to reach out to grab me, but surprisingly Joren knocked him out with his fist." She yawned and felt her eyelids drop down till they connected with the bottom eyelid. Complete darkness swooned around her as she gently fell asleep leaning against the back of the chair.

Neal did a U-turn and Kel's light body slid snuggly into Dom's. He looked down in surprise to see the girl's head was leaning contently against his side. He carefully put her head into his lap and stroked her hair gently praying that Neal was too busy with Yuki to see him. He looked down fondly at the girl that was years younger than him, but now it seemed like nothing as the car ride ended all too quickly.

Knowing her parents wouldn't like it if their daughter was brought in the arms of a boy older than her, Dom gently shook her shoulder lightly to wake her up.

Kel awoke startled and for a minute the blurred face looked like a contorted Joren. She swiped at the smirk that was set on the cold maniacal boy, but soon her foe turned into Dom.

"Oh Dom, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you the right way."

Dom's brows furrowed in confusion," What other way could you see me?"

"Umm…when I woke up you were Owen." Dom's eyes darkened and a look of hurt crossed his face, but the dark kept his feelings away from Kel.

"Do you have feelings for him Kel? Because it might have been a psychological image, you know you wake up and that's the face you want to see, so your eyes reconfigure the image to satisfy your mind."

"No! Gods no, I just know him. And he is a great bully. He hates me and I dislike him." Kel said speaking truthfully.

"I thought Owen was Neal's friend that was always happy and bouncing off the walls."

"Uh well I got to go Dom. I'll see you tomorrow." Kel walked briskly to her home and entered her bathroom and immediately turned the water for a warm bath. Kel watched as the mist slithered through the air and disappeared into thin air. Kel desperately wished her thoughts would do the same and just disappear from her confused mind.

((()))((()))((())) Thank You! And a Happy Chinese New Year and Mardi Gras! ((()))((()))((()))

**I am so sorry guys for my prolonged break, but I have been just so busy. I'm not so sure about this** **chapter, but it is long and I hope you enjoyed it to a certain extent. Thanks for all your reviews everybody it was really encouraging!**

**Tarian-Kai- sorry that it wasn't very soon! I'll try to do better but I can't make any promises. Thanks for the review!**

**Alenor- So you guys are on winter/summer break no? My friend left for Australia a week ago and she gets to stay for a month. So unfair! No prob about the schooling if you have any more questions I'll be happy to answer them. Thanks for the review!**

**BloodSoakedTiger- I finally updated and here you go! Sorry it took so long!**

**Yuna of Pirates' Swoop- I'm glad you like the last chapter and sorry about the slow posting.**

**alianne of conte- how did you know Dom liked Kel. Lol as you can see I like the rivalries with Dom and either Joren or Zahir. They make it a tad bit more interesting. Thanks for continually reviewing!**

**parcheezie- okay so now that I reviewed you can update again no? And dogs and horses are the best! Cats are all right, but they can't do much in my opinion. Thanks for the review and have another oatmeal cookie and update soon!**

**oceanspike- tele sighs heavily and wishes she was downstairs in stead of in her room supposedly doing hw. Update your fics and thanks for the review!**

**ubiquitous girl****- here a lil but more Joren and thanks for helping me around the Dove!**

**Ti-Ti- I'm from Cali and yup soccer pre season started last week. Thanks for review!**

**totallytwisted- sorry it took so long! I glad you think it is different since that was kinda what I was going for. **

**Sheyana- sorry I haven't been able to talk to you more and get to know you but the time difference kills and I have been majorly busy. Has school started up for you? Thanks for the review**

**imperfectionist- thanks! It was nice to hear a compliment like that**

**Alanna's modern day twin- sorry you had to wait so long, I'll try and do better next time.**

**220- is that supposed to be as in the race? And I am so sorry I didn't update sooner, I'll try to do better next time.**

**Sorry for the shorts responses, but I am so tired. I'm just started track and field today and I should be working on my history projects but I really don't wanna do hw. So yup I am doing only doing hurdles so far. The next fic I'll update is Another Chance and I might do two chapters for that, because I want to finish up the first year. There's also another fic that I want to start but I going to wait till I had done 9 chapters, three from each. Anways constructive criticism is welcome and probably needed as long as it is helpful. Please review and until next time…**


	5. First Cuts

Sorry I know I haven't updated in awhile but it has been hectic. Everything has been hectic and I have put off this fic I know I'm sorry. But really have to devote most of my time to my studies or else I'll have to quit soccer. Lets say it this way, bluntly, I'm failing and I've never done that before. I have till May to get my math to a B or else I have to quit soccer, which I have been playing for nine years! Bleh sorry, venting my anger…not so sure about this chapter, but I hope you can get away and stop thinking about your life while you read it.

None of it's mine, even though I wish I owned Volcolm since that would be awesome!

Kel looked around the already almost desolate locker rooms. With the rainy day the cheerleaders had retreated to the gym to cheer on the freshman volleyball team. The only other people that were in the lockers were people who appeared to be ditching class. Of course that's why that atmosphere appeared to be so smoky. Kel slipped off the white Volcolm shirt that she had so smartly picked out for the rainy day.

It was soaked through and she was thankful that she had decided to wear a hooded sweatshirt even if the cotton and fleece had soaked the water all up and kept her miserably cold all day long. Kel hurriedly slipped on her powder blue and gold-bordered jersey. She listened as the rain pattered against the roof of the locker room and it became a melody of its own as the tears of the earth came down to plummet the roof.

Kel warily went outside and felt as the drops struck her head and pelted against her body. She looked up into the melancholy sky to see the steady rainfall coming down. As she continued to walk she watched as the rain seemed to dance contently against the grass and concrete. The drops hit the surface with a content plop then would jump up a little from being splattered against the hard surface. Kel walked past all the baseball fields and soccer fields till she made it to the football field she saw some of her friends huddled together in the center. It seemed there was a circle and they almost looked like bums circled around a fire. The only thing that deceived this view was that they were all wearing football uniforms.

Kel marched across the field and rolled her eyes as she saw a couple of the more immature boys use the slippery field as a slip and slide. In some areas it was more crowded then other and it was almost up to the boys' ankles. At Tortall High the field was domed shape so that the water drained to the sides where there were gutters. At some of the high schools they had put in rubber fields, but here it was the old fashion mud and water while it was raining.

Kel shivered as she felt a cold wind brush through the open field and started jogging to go to where her friends were huddled together. In the circle where she had imagined a fire she actually saw Merric and Cleon wrestling. They were constantly slipping off of each other, because of the rain and the boys were entertained. Cleon and Merric were playfully taking each other down and patted each other on the back as they got to their feet.

Kel went to stand beside Neal and he appeared to have a stormy expression on his face. His face held a forbearance that she didn't feel like intruding on, but the worry in his eyes made her question him.

He answered by saying," Today is the last day till the first cuts and its raining. Rain never brings good luck. It is a bad omen I tell you."

"Rain does bring flowers though." Cleon said off-handedly.

Neal turned to glare at the red head," Well I wasn't talking to you now was I Kennan?"

"No but I feel it is within my own right to listen to what everyone has to say."

"I'm sure you do Cleon…" Neal broke off as he heard a sharp whistle break through the air and atmosphere. The whistle struck Kel's frozen and water logged ears with an echo in it. She held her ears in pain and jogged in to Coach Wyldon. Kel could see that several people weren't there. There was much less since it was raining and only the dedicated or crazy people were out at a raining practice with Coach Wyldon. She looked around the group while Wyldon spoke to them and saw Joren and his allies. Joren wore his usual calm features, but his demeanor an atmosphere that told the world that he was pissed off.

Garvey and Vinson still wore their battle scars from Kel and she beamed happily to herself to see that even after four days the swelling had not yet gone down._' True they did get out of practice yesterday, because their parents wrote injured notes. More time for Coach Wyldon to see me I guess.'_

Zahir stood beside Joren with his hands crossed over his arms. He looked around boredly and he wore a Bloody Hawks' uniform. It was a black top with red writing on it and black pants. It had the number thirty-two on it. Kel racked her memory trying to remember who had played it._' He's a captain and he was Bazhir. What was his name? They called him the Voice, because he had such good people skills and game calls. Ali Mukhtab, gods at least I remembered something today…'_

Kel smiled to herself and as she came out of her thoughts she felt herself being pushed with the tide of boys she shrugged to herself and went with the group of boys that were acting like trout during mating season. Coach Wyldon brought them to a far wall and told them all to take seats against the wall. Kel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and felt a drop of water slide from her eyelash to her face. She took a seat against the wall beside Neal and asked what they were going to do.

"Its pure torture really, you sit against the wall at a ninety degree angle and have your arms out. It works on your leg and arm muscles. Usually there is a punishment for the first one to break down."

Kel looked over to where Coach Wyldon stood in front of him and he barked out," The first lad to fall will run a mile and a half." His words meant by groans and he shrugged," You didn't let me finish, then you will do push ups and sit-ups."

"Gods you are so lucky Kel, there was a loophole in what he said you know." Neal whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"He said that the first _lad _to drop out would be running."

"Well knowing him he probably just considers me a boy by now." Neal snorted and looked over to where Joren was asking a question.

"Coach I don't mean to interrupt or be a prude, but isn't there a problem with what you said."

Kel whacked Neal upside the head," You dolt he heard you."

"Well don't take it out on me!" Neal cried.

As Joren explained what Neal had just been explaining to Kel Coach Wyldon's lips curled into a sly grin.

"What Joren has just been so kind to point out that there is a lady here." All the heads turned to his gestured hand even if they knew whom he was pointing to and Kel felt herself try and sink farther into the wall and behind Neal. Kel heard a few scoffs and rude remarks, she looked down but maintained a straight face._' They'll respect me in time…'_ " We will be having the first lad and lady to fall. Does that make it better Stone?" Joren grinned and gave a quick smirk to Kel who looked ready to kill him.

"Everyone have their backs against the wall!" Coach Wyldon bellowed through the rain so it echoed out of every boy's eardrum. Kel pushed herself off of the ground and matched her legs angle to Neal's." Arms out!" Kel pulled her numb arms out and Coach Wyldon yelled out," Starting now, if you put your arms down then you can start running."

Kel looked at her peers through her bangs that were sticking to her forehead. The curtained view showed her that after five minutes some of the boys were starting to struggle. One boy's legs were shaking, she didn't know if it was from the cold or from having sore muscles.

Her own muscles were too numb to feel and for that she was thankful._' I could just start running right now…no I have a sense of pride to hold. I'm the only girl, therefore I have to excel.'_ She kept giving herself encouraging thoughts in her head and she was knocked out of her stupor by a loud thump. All the boys turned and saw one of Owen's cousins fall to the ground. He appeared to be more emotionally damaged than physically since his eyes were lowered to the ground in shame.

"Start your lap Vikison." The boy gave a firm nod and started into the rain. Many boys dropped out due to the fact that they didn't want to push themselves farther than they had to. As Iden rounded his third lap Kel looked at her friends and saw that Neal and Owen both were starting to struggle. Neal was biting his lip so hard that it was starting to bleed, but the water that plummeted to the earth swiftly took the blood. Neal looked to his right when he heard a faint cough and he plummeted to the ground when his concentration was elsewhere.

Neal blushed and his flushed cheeks were red against his pale mouth and features. He looked over all the boys to see who had coughed and he surveyed all of them with observant eyes. He trailed over to Joren and he was met with a smirk and a small wave. Neal glared at him and walked towards where Owen was.

"How far do you think Kel will go?" Owen asked quietly.

"I think she'll get one of the top ten she's tough enough to, if _someone_ doesn't mess with her."

"Yeah I saw that, I was ready to get the ice prince for you. Funny that he doesn't like the rain eh? You would think a person who is so cold would be able to take a little rain without pouting." As if to prove his statement Joren sat moodily against the wall glaring up at the sky every time he was pelted with a raindrop.

Kel watched as Iden made his final lap around the track and sighed she was beginning to tire and there were still eight boys left. Everyone else had slowly dropped out when either their legs gave on out them or they grew too tired. The boys that remained consisted of Faleron, Zahir, Cleon, Garvey, and two others she didn't know. Kel could see that Cleon's legs were beginning to shake violently, more than they had for the last couple of minutes.

She leaned over to him and whispered," You don't have to prove anything Cleon. If you're too tired then just drop out."

He grinned a little despite the pain," I can't leave you and Faleron to fend for yourselves against the ice prince. It just wouldn't be right. Anyways I need to keep some sense of pride."

Kel nodded her head in understanding and continued her battle against herself and the elements. Cleon dropped out a couple minutes later along with one of the unknown boys. Kel looked determinedly calm and composed trying to not let the pain that she was beginning to feel surface itself so her friends and enemies would see her when she was weak. Kel felt her arms begin to feel like lead and tried with all her might to get them to stay. She kept her arms up when every they started to quaver or wobble downwards.

She could hear her friends cheering her on, but she could also hear the cat calls when she would her arms would begin to fall. The harsh words were blocked out, but her friends still heard it. They taunted her about her sex and made lewd jokes that should not have been said in front of a lady.

Kel having heard just about everything they were throwing at her sighed as once again the past was repeating itself. Kel heard two groans from her left and concluded that there were only three left including herself. Kel felt her legs begin to give out, but the noise of the boys just seemed to intensify, and she again caught herself. She struggled to keep herself from dipping down and felt her legs give out on her. She looked down miserably as the catcalls intensified. She heard a plop and Joren was dubbed the victor.

"Third isn't so bad Kel…" Neal told her as he helped her up from the ground. She smiled shakily at him. Even if she didn't agree with him she wouldn't say so aloud. There seemed to be others that didn't think third was good enough.

"Start your laps Mindelan." Kel bit down a retort and started jogging around the track alone. The boys were given a break until she was finished with her laps and she watched them play around until she came down the home stretch every time. They would go over there and shout crude obscenities at her. As she finished her friends comforted her, but she pushed them away for her own prideful reasons.

Coach Wyldon ordered them to line up in front of him and he addressed them as if they were in the army." Today some of you proved how tough you can be, while others it was a disappointment." His eyes seemed to penetrate Kel's own and she felt as if her soul was being searched through.

Kel heard a faint snicker through all the rain and he continued down the line." Our team would be honored to have any of you for our team." He drawled the statement as if he had said it dozens of times before." Unfortunately we can't have everyone. The first cuts will be made tomorrow determined on your performance from the last two weeks. If you've had a bad two weeks then you might possibly be pushed up to Varsity by the end. Those of you who do not make the cut will go down to the Junior Varsity tryouts with Hakuin Seastone. He is the Junior Varsity Coach if you are unfortunate enough not to make that team either you will be taken down to Freshman with Eda Bell." He said the last name with scorn and Kel wondered what this person had ever done to him.

"Seniors must make Varsity or else they are out of the program and Juniors must make JV or Varsity. The Freshman and Sophmores will either make a team or watch from the sidelines. Or they can go out for cheer quad."

There a few collective whistles and Kel rolled her eyes at the boys' antics. Joren snickered and looked down at Mindelan and watched, as she seemed unphased by the coach's biased words. Her face had remained calm throughout the entire ordeal, but even Joren could tell that she was starting to crack as her fists clenched and unclenched. Her hair was caught up against her wet forehead and it looked as if it was permanently set there. The girl's uniform was stuck against her chest from the heavy rain that kept on falling. Joren blinked,'_Gods I have really got to think about something else, the only reason why I was even looking at her is because she is the only girl out there. If there were cheerleaders out here, I would be watching them doing their kicks.'_ He thought smirking to himself.

He found that he was still looking at the girl and Neal must have caught on to it because he gave him a dirty glare and continued to watch Coach Wyldon when Joren had turned his head away. As the annual speech was done and they were dismissed Joren walked past all the other boys. He led the way towards the locker room with Zahir, Garvey, and Vinson not far behind. Joren walked into the locker rooms and was happy to see that they were clean and warm, well as clean as a locker room could be._' Why did the damn rain have to come? It just had to come and ruin by day.'_

Joren twirled the dial of his locker and took out his pants that were folded neatly at the side. He took off his soaked and heavy pants then folded them neatly onto his locker. The jeans were warm against his numb legs and Joren almost felt like sighing in content. He turned around as he heard someone walk down the row. Joren scoffed,'_ Its just Queenscove.'_

Neal managed not trip on his way back to the locker rooms since his legs were so heavy, but stood up straight and tall as to not show weakness in front of Joren. Neal shifted his emerald eyes around and finally found his locker. He opened it and took out the pants that had been thrown in haphazardly. As he slipped on his pants he turned to Joren and asked," Why were you looking at Kel?"

"Is it not okay for me to look at her, if you didn't notice there were no other female for me to stare at."

Neal's eyes narrowed," Then why were you looking at her chest?"

Joren covered his disbelief easily," Girls do tend to have a chest, the rain just made it more apparent that she has one."

"You bastard, Kel isn't one of your play toys like most girls."

"Queenscove you obviously have no high regard for my talent as a sex magnet." Joren replied smirking.

"Kel's different if you haven't noticed that by now Stone. She isn't going to jump into a person's lap."

"The harder the better." Joren said wistfully and he pulled on his black turtle neck." See you around Queenscove." He said coolly and walked out of the locker rooms.

Neal glared at the spot where he had been standing and mumbled a small damnit. Neal pulled over his sweatshirt and jogged out to the parking lot where Kel was huddled in a ball. Yuki had said that she would take her own car that day. Neal walked over to Kel and tapped her on the shoulder." You ready to go?" Neal said softly. Kel mumbled a small yes and followed Neal to his car. As the two got into the car Neal heard the revving of a motorcycle and turned around to see Joren ride past him. Neal growled under his breath and started the engine of his own car.

The ride went by quietly and he stopped in front of Kel's house. She mumbled a small thanks and picked up her backpack. They agreed to go early to see the first cuts and Kel shut the door. Neal looked at her retreating back and said to himself," May the gods be with you…"

Hey! Sorry for the long wait, and this chapter was a little lame, but I did update ooray! All you lovely reviewers are wonderful! Thanks so much for you support:

Lady Pirate Nancy Kington- sorry about the long wait and here's some more for you

Native Wolf Cub- well I did put an almost challenge up on this chapter, but I really do love the idea. I might put something else in, but who knows. As for good fics, phew, this might take a while. If you go to my username page or whatever it is called I have a lot of hyperlinks connecting to good authors and fics. I hope that helps! If you still need fics to read then just email me

Venus Lynx- lol I'm pretty sure you meant update right? Well I did, hope you somewhat enjoyed it

Parcheezie- I guess it is three chapters for every one of mine? Heh well at least I did update!

Anywien- Lol I must sadly agree, this fic could easily turn into a k/d or k/n, but I don't want to make it easy lol. I like it difficult.

oceanspike- last minute projects are my life, hope it went well

ubiquitous girl- bleh didn't like this chapter so much even when I edited and tried to fix. Thanks for the compliments and keep up on penance!

debra- I'm not really sure if I'm going to have Numair, Alanna, or George. George probably won't be since I never am able to have him in character. In general I just avoid him. Numair is the best bet out of the three

Sheyana- Lol yes it was a bit of Gwen's minds together last chapter and mine. But this fic is actually based after one of my friend's experiences. Not the training parts, but the game parts will be.

fuzzyhair- lol I have never heard of that, I live in California and the only rivalry here is USC and UCLA. But I will put down your suggestion )

lil-saturn-goddess- sorry for the long wait and hopefully you somewhat liked it

Protectress of the Small- lol sorry you're not a big yuki fan I see? Well I was actually thinking of making Yuki less stereotypical because Kel is going to need a girl friend, but I guess I could always make one up…

FanFictionFantom- is long not usually good?

MysticMoonEmpress- lol thanks very much, hopefully you somewhat enjoyed this chapter

Imperfectionist ;D- lmao you have no idea how good that made me feel to read your review. I enjoyed it so much. Bleh too tired can't type anymore

Alenor- yes I actually quite loved that psychological crap that I had in there, I dunno why but I loved it. Dom would be perfect for her in this fic sigh but I must be difficult because it is much funner.

Some phrasing might be off so sorry if it is! Also if you need to email me then you can get ahold of me at **And please review, I would really appreciate input and ideas. **Till next time everybody!

_And in the words of fuzzyhair,' Kill a duck feed a family!'_


	6. Kinky Kingdoms

Kel opened her eyes softly to the sweet musical lyrics of Tobe Boon. His peaceful melancholy voice made Kel want to close her eyes and bask in the peacefulness of the song. The young country singer had captured the ears and hearts of many including Kel. As the song ended she regretfully got out of bed and got ready for school. Jogging into her closet and pulling out a random shirt and pants.

Jump had already taken her spot on the bed and was staring up at her._' A dog's life must be so wonderful.'_ She thought as he rolled onto his barreled back to fall asleep. Kel stared outside the windows and into the melancholy sky._' Gods yesterday was horrible. That sexist bigot probably won't even let me on a team. Coach Wyldon would have sex with Joren before I ever get on a team.'_ She shuddered at the though and hurried to get ready for school.

With little effort she got all the knots out of her hair and gathered all her homework into her backpack. Kel looked down the quiet hallway and made sure that the door wouldn't be slammed. She could hear the heavy snoring of her parent's room and smiled as she heard a remarkably loud snore._' Funny, papa is a light sleeper, but his own snoring doesn't wake him up.'_ Kel swung he backpack over her shoulder and took a quick glance outside.

Neal was outside and walking to his car. Kel not wanting him to knock on the door ran and got herself a cereal bar. She hurried to the door and swung it open in time to get knocked by Neal's knuckles on her forehead. Kel looked forward and looked into Neal's bewildered emerald eyes, and finally felt more awake." Good morning."

Neal looked down at her a little confused, but his dull eyes appeared to be thick with sleepiness." Morning." He muttered.

"Oh come on Neal, it's a lovely day." She said looking up into the dark gay clouds that were threatening to rain.

"Yeah if you like water and are a toad."

Kel rolled her eyes," Whatever you say Nealan, but why a toad?" Kel walked past him and heard a small grunt, which she assumed, was supposed to be a response. As Neal started the roar of the engine the radio switched on.

As they turned the corner of the street the two listened to an 'innocent' thief's plea for forgiveness, Neal laughed at the man, Gil's, story. Kel continually sent him glares, but the laughter didn't cease until she turned it off. Neal sent her a small scowl," Why'd you do that?"

"That was so sad, and you, who had no sympathy, laughed at him."

"It was funny his employer's name _was_ Brokefang after all. I mean how awkward wold that be? 'Hello my name is Brokefang.'" Neal said with a lopsided grin." Plus the man couldn't speak proper Common."

Kel rolled her eyes and sighed," The world isn't black and white Neal. He isn't able to speak Common, because he was too poor to get an education. He had to learn street smarts. Why do you think he was stealing in the first place? Because he didn't have a job, and you know why he can't get a job Neal? Since he isn't educated well enough. There's a reason why he isn't educated Neal, the world isn't black and white."

Neal seemed to contemplate what she said and tilted his head quizzically." You're a little idealist aren't you? Kel grinned a little.

"My father isn't a humanitarian for anything. He drills his beliefs into us."

"I thought he was making a contract for Roald's marriage."

"Well that's one just one of the things he almost had to do. My father actually is a diplomat and makes sure that things go smoothly with peace treaties or any treaty for that matter. That one marriage treaty was asking Roald to marry an heir to a throne, but the President refused profusely." Kel supplied grinning secretively.

"Why would the President refuse? I've always assumed that Jonathan Conte was power hungry. Having his son as king would make him richer and stronger."

"Well yes, but the proposal was that Roald would marry the _prince_ of Tusaine." Neal's eyes grew large and he chuckled at the thought.

"Did the king not realize that the Conte's have daughters?"

"That's what my father asked, but the king wanted either Liam or Roald. Roald was just the preference since he is older and almost done with puberty."

"Sounds like the prince is pretty kinky. I wonder if there is a princess of Tusaine…" As the two parked the car Kel jumped out of it and stared at the rows of cars that the students had driven in. The masses of different cars ranged from Roans, Centuars, and Hoshis. The cars were arguably the most common cars besides the Roan. The Roan was a beautiful red car that was sturdy and stubborn. It seemed as if it never broke down, and the old wives tale was that the cars were selective when it came to their drivers. Kel sighed and grabbed he backpack out of the car,'_ Great I'm turning into a material girl…'_

"Come on Kel, we have to go, unless you want to be late." Kel smiled and ran to catch up with her friend. Neal walked quickly up the stairs that led up to the school and looked up to see the familiar CHS above his head on an arch. The blue and gold letters were glistening against the sun, and it seemed to radiate with energy. Following the path that was embedded in his head he went down the cement path that led him to his destination. He could vaguely hear the pounding of feet behind him, and he deliberately began to slow down without looking behind him.

Looking in front of him he saw a mixed groups of people trying to get to their classes. His eyes blinked after looking or what Yuki would have called goggling at a girl's 'purse'. He shook his head wryly,'_ and that girl had a lot of extra change…'_ Finally reaching where they were supposed to go Neal puffed out his chest and began to play the pat of the hero." My lady we finally made it to thy destination."

"Thank you good knight, I would not have been able to find it without you." Kel said with a mock giggle and then curtsying. She offered Neal her hand and Neal obligingly took it while bringing it to his lips.

"I hope you don't need help finding your seats." Mr. Ivor interrupted behind them. Kel had the dignity to blush as the chuckling of her fellow pupils grew, but the small laughter seemed to ignite Neal's forgotten sleepiness.

"Well sir I don't _really_ remember where my spot is do you think you could show me?" Neal smirked holding his hand out so Mr. Ivor could guide him to his desk.

"Yes it is here, right in front of me." He said gesturing to the seat directly under his watchful eye," And if you're a good little boy I'll let you out on time." The teacher said patting his head.

"I'll have you know that I am a _man_."

"Yeah and I'm the Goddess of Wisdom." He replied dryly.

"Well you do have an awful strong chin, which resembles all of the historic pictures of her. Your femininity is questionable though." Neal replied while going into a great thinker's pose.

"Nealan sit down-"

"For the last time it is Neal-"

"-an, that's right Nealan. Now triangles…" Neal let his eyes droop asleep and daydreamed about all the things that his mother would faint if she knew he thought about._' No she would faint then get up and kill me. After that she would look to find a cure as to getting her memory replaced.'_ Neal leaned lazily against his chin until a sharp rapt on his hand caused him to slip out of dreamland.

"Mr. Queenscove how nice it is for you to join us. What is the answer to the problem on the board?" Neal glanced at the board and swiftly worked it out in his head.

"Forty seven sir." Neal replied sneering when he saw his teacher's face.

"Um, well yes very good Nealan." Neal smiled and laid his head back onto his desk. His daydreaming went on briefly till the door opened to emit an attractive girl with straight black raven hair and large creamy brown eyes. She wore a blue plaid skirt that reached a little farther than her mid-thigh. She had a hooded sweatshirt that read 'Surfers or Bust' and brown sheepskin boots. As she walked across the room to the teacher she walked surely and with a hint of confidence. In the back of his mind he could feel an itch that told him he knew who she was, but he was able to place the face with a name.

The girl handed a slip of paper to Mr. Ivor and his eyes scrolled the paper. He finally called out," Nealan follow Mrs. Haname."_' Naname? Why does she look so familiar? I don't know anyone named that.'_ Neal stood and attempted to cover his confusion while following the raven haired girl.

"You don't remember me do you?" the girl said turning around a bit. Neal lengthened his stride a bit so he was even with her.

"I don't remember your name, but your face looks very familiar."

"We met before at Yuki's party, I'm Haname. But my friends all call me Kat."

"That's right I met you after that play that Yuki forced me to go to. The punch was spiked," Neal said grinning," Ah yes, good punch it was…I didn't do anything to you did I? Because I'm not able to hold liquor very well, it all goes to my head, and I end up doing regrettable things that I don't remember about after I've done them."

Kat smiled faintly," You went around flirting with anything that had breasts including a man. Then you tried to dance with me, but I slapped you after you tried grinding against me." Her eyes twinkled with laughter at Neal's expense.

"Sorry about that, I guess I know why Yuki was mad at me the next day. So why haven't you been around to come see Yuki during lunch?"

"I've been busy with drama, as the youngest leader of drama a lot of rookies like to back talk and challenge me. It'll take time to gain their respect, but it is so tedious and slow."

"What are we doing?"

"Umm…walking and talking?"

"No why'd you get me from my classroom?"

"Oh that, well your mother was dropping off your football bag and I just had to take the note." Kat continued to lead Neal through the dozens of hallways until they reached the blue and white office.

"Why don't you eat with us at lunch today?" Neal said as he pulled the door open and held it open for her.

"So chivalry has not been forgotten after all. I may be able to if I'm not challenged for my position."

"Maybe I'll see you then." He grabbed his sports bag and headed back towards the geometry classroom. Quietly taking a seat and waiting was a horrible thing to do in math, but it was done by the best and worst of students. Neal fidgeted in his chair until the bell rang and he got up to leave with the homework assignment.

"Mr. Queenscove, don't you need the homework assignment?"

"No Mr. Ivor I don't need to do my homework, because I already know how to do those equations." With that Neal closed the door behind him to the collective snickers of the class.

"Hey Queenscove where is your better half?" Neal turned around to face crystal cold eyes staring at him.

"Well Yuki is in he chemistry class…"

Joren rolled his eyes," Been there done that, I need a new challenge. Where's that spunky slut that is usually trailing behind you? I have some unfortunate news to tell her."

"If I didn't know better I would say you are stalking her Stone, but you can tell me the 'big' news."

Joren shrugged," You can be the bearer of bad news then." Joren leaned forward and leaving little room between his lips and Neal's ear," Tell your whore that she didn't make the Varsity team." The coldness in his malice voice sent shivers of fright through him, but he refused to let Joren see how much it frightened him.

"How'd you find you so quickly Stone? The results weren't supposed to be released until after school."

"I have my sources," he said with a smirk and he gave Neal a leering gaze that caused Neal to feel like Joren was looking right through him. Neal jumped when someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around to see the warm kind eyes of his hazel friend._' No wonder he was leering, he was staring at Kel…'_

"Why were you talking to Joren?"

"He was just being an ass, come on let's go before we are late for history." Kel nodded her head and followed behind Neal. The nerve at the back of her neck began to twitch and she turned around when she felt someone looking at her. The masses of black, blonde, brown, and red all mixed together, but the one head of striking white-blonde hair stood out and sent small shiver up her spine.

((()))((()))((()))((())) Whoo hoo ((()))((()))(((()))((()))

Kat I put you in it! Yay, when I was looking at Haname's appearance she reminded me of you so I just decided to make you into her and he into you. Well everybody thanks for putting up with my slowness, but my birthday is today yay! Track is over and now all I have is soccer and homework. Hopefully I can write more, but I doubt it. I'm sorry if there are errors, but I have homework that I really have to do and I couldn't send it to Gwen this late. So all you faithful reviewers:

Parcheezie- bleh I've raised it to a C, but my teacher doesn't like me. Really she doesn't everyone in my class thinks that she hates me too. I don't get it. This whole math scene actually happened it was quite funny, because the look on my math teacher's face was priceless, although I didn't do all the talking I was just an observer.

A Phoenix Rising- yeah and that's coming from someone who made a karaoke themed fic, snorts if this is shit like you think it is at least I get reviews for it, unless your 'karaoke madness'

Native Wolf Cub- omg I love your idea and I am most definitely going to use it! Thanks for the wonderful idea!

Eth- cleverly is a word, thanks for the compliments, but you can probably find lots of k/j on those C2 clubs. There are two Joren/Kel clubs that have some fics that are worth reading.

Anywien- sorry the chapter was so late!

warrior of tortall- sorry I'm not meaning to really draw it out, but I just wanted to put some randomness in this chapter, and I was riding in a car for three hours what do you expect?

corbinfay- stands you up straight I will not tolerate begging, but sorry it took so long. I really did try, hope you enjoy this chapter

SRC- Joren coming into character a bit more, he'll be nastier and nastier, because he can't have dear Keladry ) Lol he just needs to get laid maybe, my grade has gone up, enough so I was allowed to continue track so I was happy

MysticMoonEmpress- thanks! This chapter was just silliness, hope you liked it!

Protectress of the Small- ah yes easter hunts, great fun. Last year I mauled over my sister to get to an egg. I got in trouble for hurting her and I had to give her the egg. It ended up having five dollars in it. Lol reminiscing is very fun. Glad you enjoyed it and we actually had to do that for triple jump practice, but luckily I wasn't the only girl and it wasn't raining.

Alenor- no problem Wyldon is one at times, but other times he is as cute as a puppy. Kel will make a team, or else that would be no fun

ubiquitous girl- ahh who is in control Neal or Joren? Or on the very off chance Keladry? Yes I know, but I haven't liked many of these chapters I've done for this fic, but I liked my randomness in this, but I was half delirious when I wrote it.

lil-saturn-goddess- lol glad you liked it, hope you like this one too!

Venus Lynx- Well fine then, but I thought your review was very well done. It's catching! swoops away before catching 'well disease'

FanFictionFantom- too true too true. I love ICBW, I wish I could write like Sulia but there's something that won't happen any time soon. Sorry about the late update!

Thanks to everyone who review, and I'll give out some chocolate birthday cake, yummy! Alright you guys know the drill. **Please review so I can get some good input!**


	7. Taco Tuesday

Don't kill me, I'm waaaaay late I know :

"Ah finally it's lunchtime, my favorite part of the day. I just love-"

"Neal you've already said that at least twenty times."

"What can I say I love lunch, the wonders and mysteries of lunch food will forever keep me guessing. For example, today could be a pizza or sandwich day. Everyday I am surprised, it's just a shock that they can-"

"Okay Neal you can be quiet it's Taco Tuesday."

"Taco Tuesday? Ugh can they not be more obvious, it's the same every Tuesday can't they switch it up every now and then to keep me entertained."

Kel rolled her eyes, "You could just bring your own lunch."

"But I love the mystery and wonders that come along with lunch food, plus I love to complain whenever I get the chance." The queue they were standing in moved to where they both got trays. The cafeteria was full of the life of high school, the constant chatter and laughing from various groups around the room, "I can't believe these tacos passed the health code."

Kel rolled her eyes as Neal tried to flirt his way into the teacher lunch room but was denied, "C'mon lover boy lets go eat. And then after we can go and see if we made varsity or not." Kel smiled over her shoulder at Neal but was puzzled to find that he had turned a shade paler than his usual tan complexion, "What is it Neal?"

He seemed to come out of his thoughts at Kel's question, "Oh nothing I was just thinking about someone who died after they ate tacos from the school."

Kel tried to smother her grin that was trying to peek out of her neutral face, "I heard they died a slow and painful death." Neal's mouth dropped at this and Kel couldn't help bursting into a fit of laughter, "If only you could see your face."

"I have a mirror," said an unfamiliar girl with raven hair as the duo made their way to their usual spot.

"Ha you are hilarious Kat. Kel this is Kat, Kat this is Kel. There introductions done, time to eat." Neal proceeded to eat and talk with his girlfriend in one fluid movement.

Kel turned away from her rude male friend, "Hi I'm Kel, I just moved here recently and Neal was one of the first to befriend me. So here I am watching him eat and talk at the same time."

"Well aren't you a lucky one," Kat replied dryly.

"Don't I know it, you'll have to excuse while I talk and eat at the same time cause I really want to find out if I made varsity or not."

The dark haired girl perked up a bit, "Varsity for what? Tennis or-"

"Actually for football," Kel grinned at the usual reaction as the girl's eyes became slightly larger.

"For football? Is powderpuff starting already?"

"No I went out for boys football, I play quarterback."

"No way, that's so amazingly cool. I'm definitely rooting for you, anything to see that smirk smacked off of Joren's sexy ass face."

Kel couldn't help but grin, "This may be a start to a beautiful friendship. Our hate for Joren can unite us."

Kat's eyes crinkled in amusement, "Well I have to run but you must tell me what happens, if I don't have someone challenge me in drama then I'll be here tomorrow." Before leaving she hugged Yuki and messed up Neal's hair, which Neal answered with indignation.

"Neal are you done eating?" Kel looked over to him to see him stuff an entire taco in his mouth, "Ughh why not try and savor it next time Neal."

"But stuffing it in my mouth is so much more fun."

"As long as you don't choke it'll be fun."

"What can I say, I live life on the edge." Neal gave Yuki a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed his backpack.

"Hurry up Neal, it's almost like you don't want to see the results. If you moved this slow in football there would be no way you would ever make a team."

"Hyper little thing aren't you." He began to walk leaving Kel behind until she caught up with him after saying goodbye to everyone.

"Neal why are you going this way? The lockers are the other way…"

"Oh well you see this way is a shortcut." Kel furrowed her brows in frustration until she felt a tap on her shoulder and resisted the urge to jump in shock. Kel swiveled on her heel to meet ice blue orbs.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were on your way to the lockers."

"Don't you mean eavesdrop."

"Mindelan I wouldn't waste my time eavesdropping on you. You two were talking so loudly that it was hard not to overhear."

"Joren it's lunchtime I shouldn't have to see you for another period, can't you just go away and pretend we didn't see each other until pottery."

"But that would make everything less exciting, c'mon lets go." Joren held out his arm like a proper gentleman and Kel rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you are up to but I do know I don't want your company. C'mon Neal." Kel grabbed Neal's elbow and yanked him in the way she had previously wanted to go. Joren followed behind the pair and watched the display of proper hip swaying in action.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you enjoy the view back there." Joren's eyes flickered away from the object of his attention into the smirking face of Neal.

"Oh you're right, Mindelan fills out her jeans very nicely. Maybe we should letter her play football just so we can see her in those tight pants." Joren watched in satisfaction as the girl stiffened at his words but was disappointed when she continued to ignore him, "Gods knows that's the only reason Coach Cavall would ever let a girl be on Varsity. Even he can appreciate a nice piece of ass."

Kel continued to attempt to block out Joren's acidic words. It was nothing she hadn't heard before but it hurt nonetheless. The three reached the locker rooms and saw the posted paper. Joren shoved his way between the two and brought his finger up to the list of names. His languid finger stopped when it came to his name and he smirked to the other two, "Would you look at that…"

Neal rolled his eyes and nudged the cocky blonde out of the way. He quickly found his name and Kel gave him a brief hug before trying to find her own name. Her finger scrolled up and down the list but her name was not in sight. Kel's shoulders slumped in disappointment but she lifted her chin to make herself appear stronger, "Pity that you didn't make Varsity…we can still have some hot sex in the showers after games." Kel glanced up into the smirking grin of Joren and her nostrils flared.

She kept saying the mantra that he wasn't worth her time as she walked away.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Thank you to everyone that reviewed!

freckles rules, Frozenthoughts, Lady Knight Keladry, The Red Nights Revenge, Waimi, xPowerofThreex, nekonic, Zuley, kings-own-knight, Captain Cheese, Green Flames, Parcheezie, Jadepiper, lil-saturn-goddess, laloner, Imperfectionist ;D, Native Wolf Cub, ubiquitious girl, Blaz-Grl, MysticMoonEmpress, FanFictionFantom, Randomisation, Anywien, Alenor

I'm going to try to touch up on all the grammar and spelling errors as well, cause it really is horrible…so review if you want that'd be chill


	8. Smells Like Cherries

_She kept saying the mantra that he wasn't worth her time as she walked away._

((()))((()))((()))((()))

The tears never came. She had expected something emotional to hit her throughout ceramics but she felt slightly numb as the teacher spoke of the complexity of porcelain. She felt cold eyes staring behind her but she went on zoning out during the course of the class.

Kel barely heard the bell to go to her next class and it seemed to slightly snap her out of her self-inflicted pout. _'The junior varsity players sometimes get called up to varsity in the case of an injury…I still have a chance. I just need to focus on making JV now. I can only control so much.'_ She then rolled her shoulders back to straighten her back and strode out of class to leave a confused Neal behind. Kel walked to the biology building and didn't bother to make eye contact with the annoying boys in the back. Kel faintly smiled to herself when Joren's pale cheeks pinkened slightly from the cold shoulder he was getting treated with.

Instead of reacting to Joren and his cronies she listened to the teacher's animated talk about mitosis. The class ended soon and she was again off to a new destination. She had a small bounce in her step as she walked into the locker room. Kel changed her clothing and walked out to the JV field that was not located in the stadium. She met with the disappointed individuals that she hoped would become her teammates once they got over their own self-pity. She recognized a few boys including Owen and his cousin Iden but aside from the two she did not know anyone.

An older man with a large grin came out on the field, "Hello lads!" He had a large booming voice and it seemed that a chuckle could easily follow behind his words. He peered across the group of amused faces until his dark brown eyes met hers and without much thought he added, "And lady of course." Kel made a ghost of a smile as he continued on, as if having a girl in his vicinity was a normal occurrence, "I know a few of you lads are mighty disappointed about not making varsity but now is the time to push that aside and start focusing on the now.

"I am Coach Seastone and I am the head coach for the junior varsity team. In the next few days I will be observing as you lads," he shot Kel an apologetic grin, "fight for a position on this team. Everyone has to start somewhere, why not have your football legacy start on junior varsity?" Kel looked around to see the sad faces had been replaced by determined personas. The players were split into offense and defense and they reported to their respective coaches. Coach Seastone was the offensive coordinator so she listened as he talked about the expectations of the offense—to score obviously.

The practice was rigorous without too much funny business. All the boys seemed so determined to make the team that they didn't bother hazing Kel. Kel and one other boy were left for the quarterback position so she would almost automatically make the team since the team would want a starter and a substitute quarterback just in case. Now it was simply a fight for the starting position between the two. The other quarterback's name was Wolset. He seemed nice enough but Kel knew it would get ugly if a _girl_ started over him. The offense played the defense throughout the practice and ended with suicides. A few boys had eaten the wrong snacks before practice and as retribution they lost their meals. Kel was able to hold her own, but she was still only mid-pack among the quick boys. The coach brought all the boys together to congratulate them on finishing the day. But he cautioned them to not do anything too crazy this evening, it was a Friday night. They would have an early practice the next day so punishment would be given out to late players. He dismissed them and the boys headed back to the locker room. She trailed behind listening to the excited chatter of the boys.

"At least we don't have to be stuck with Coach Cavall anymore, Seastone doesn't seem like he has something stuck up his—"

"Dude, did you hear about the party tonight? I heard it's going to be a rager with a keg, can you say hangover tomorrow?"

"I can't remember the last time I woke up before noon…"

Kel rolled her eyes. _'A party before an early morning practice? Maybe when hell freezes over...'_ She went to her own locker room as the boys headed to their's. She was met by the foul stench of urine as she rounded the corner of her locker hall. The stench increased as she neared her locker. Then she saw the puddle of clearly unhydrated urine, due to its yellow glow on the floor. She sighed and reached over the puddle to grab her clothes. Thankfully the urine had not touched her clothing so she was still able to change without much effort. She packed her workout clothes into a duffel bag and began to contemplate how to clean up the mess when a man with straw colored hair came in the locker room. The man wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Kids these days have no respect." He went to the bathrooms and seemed to realize that the urine scent was not coming from the toilets, "What in the world?"

He looked over to Kel questioningly, "I apologize for the mess, and I believe someone tried to pull a nasty prank on me. I'll gladly clean it up. You shouldn't have to do it."

The man scratched the back of his neck, "You must have done something real bad to get a girl this worked up."

"If joining the football team is a crime then I guess I'm guilty."

The janitor's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Football? You wouldn't happen to know who did this? They would be punished, and I think we can safely assume it was not a female."

"I'd rather not say, sir. I'd like to handle this myself." The janitor contemplated the girl in front of him and shrugged his shoulders.

"If that's your choice then fine, I will be rooting for you out on the field." Kel smiled faintly and walked out the door of the locker room to find Neal waiting for her. Neal cast a nervous half grin towards her which Kel returned easily. The easygoing grin she gave Neal must have swiped any awkwardness that the two might have encountered.

"How was practice?" Neal asked as they walked towards the car. The car unlocked with a beep and they both swung the doors open to sit down.

"Not bad, I'm basically guaranteed a spot since there are only two quarterbacks left."

"Who's the other one?" Neal asked as he started the engine and began to pull out.

"Wolset?"

"I've never really met him but he always seemed like a nice enough sort." Kel nodded her head since that is what she had surmised about him. The two fell into a comfortable silence as Kel watched the scenery pass and Neal absorbed himself in driving and thinking. As they neared their street Neal interrupted the silence, "Did you hear about the party?"

Kel glanced over at Neal thinking he was joking but saw that he was serious, "I might have heard about it…" she replied slowly.

"So areyou going to go?" Neal replied just as slowly.

Kel cocked her head in confusion, "Do you not have practice tomorrow morning? We have practice at six."

Neal grinned in understanding, "Coach Seastone would do that. Luckily Stump knows that he would have to cut half the team if he made practice that early on a Saturday. So you're not going to go?"

"No I don't think so. I'm not really into the party scene." Kel crossed her fingers, in truth she had never really been to a party but it had never really seemed like her idea of fun anyways.

Neal studied her face before asking, "Have you ever been to a party?"

Kel's nose furrowed in frustration that he had figured her out before sighing, "No I haven't…"

"Well tonight will be a first, I'd love to pop your party cherry." Kel could feel her ears heat up and she cursed her overactive blood.

"Neal I can't! I have to go to bed early so I can get up with loads of energy. I need to—"

"Kel I promise I'll have you home by midnight that'll get you more hours than most of the boys. You'll be fine. I think Dom is coming home for the weekend as well so you'll know at least two people there."

Kel smiled thinking of spending the evening with the cousins. It _could_ be fun, and she was already guaranteed a spot. The teenager in her won. She had just had a difficult week of school, she should be able to burn off some steam with her friends, "Okay I'll do it."

Neal's face lit up into a grin, "Excellent, I thought I would have to get on my hands and knees. So needless to say you won't be drinking?"

Kel shook her head ruefully but she couldn't say no to the boyish grin he was wearing, "I will not be having a single sip of alcohol."

"Perfect, you are officially the designated driver for this evening!" Neal made his voice sound regal as if she had just been knighted by the Queen of England. Kel smiled and exited the car with her duffle bag and backpack. As she was nearing her door she heard a car horn being sounded, "We'll pick you up at ten." Kel waved and Neal drove his car to the other side of the street. Kel went through the house and sat down with a thump on her bed. It wasn't long before Jump leaped onto her bed and Kel began to absently scratch his torn ear, "What have I gotten myself into?"

((()))((()))((()))((()))

At fifteen minutes past ten she heard Neal's car horn being squawked. She pushed her fingers nervously through her hair one last time before leaving her house. She heard loud catcalls from the car as she locked her front door behind her. Kel's ears pinkened and she almost ran back inside to slip into her less female-like clothing.

She hurried across the walkway to Neal's car and quickly sat down in the car, "Well look who decided to get all dolled up for the party." Neal flashed her a cheeky grin before putting the car into drive. Kel pulled the edges of her denim skirt down so as to cover more of her thighs and sighed before falling into the car seat.

"You do look very nice Kel, luminescent even." Kel looked up forgetting that Dom was in the car. She attempted to cover her emotions but the ever present glow of her red ears gave away her embarrassment.

"Thank you Dom. How's college been?"

"Not too bad, I don't have to wake up until ten and I only have four hours of class a day."

"Why'd you come home?"

He turned in his chair to face her and she was struck by how handsome he was, his blue eyes were glittering, "Kel I'm hurt. Do you not want me here to help pop your cherry? Meathead thought he could use some help apparently."

"No, I would love you to pop my cherry." Kel stopped as she realized what she just said, "What I mean is that I would love for you to pop my _party_ cherry." Kel stopped again and hit her head against the window of the backseat. She heard deep laughter coming from the front seat and that only furthered her embarrassment. Luckily she was saved from further mortification as the car pulled into a parking spot on a packed street. The car door was opened for and she fumbled for the hand that was offered to her, "Thanks." She whispered quietly as Dom grinned amicably down at her.

"Not a problem, my mother always taught me to be a gentleman around a pretty girl. Which I must say, you are." Kel shook her head ruefully and then followed Neal toward the direction of the house she assumed the party was at. The house was colonial style with large white pillars in the front. The lights were all on and a faint boom of bass could be heard from outside. Not enough that the neighbors would be too upset though.

"Whose house is this?" Kel asked curiously as they walked up the steps to the house.

"Garvey Runnerspring. He's a junior on the football team. His parents are out of town so he's having a party." Neal shrugged before opening the door for Kel and Dom. The house was filled with people, music, and heat. The main foyer opened to a staircase and there were rooms to the left and right. One appeared to be a formal sitting room that was being used as a dance room while the other was a living room that was being used to talk and watch television. Neal frowned before turning left into the living room. Kel followed closely behind not wanting to lose her friend in the crowd. Every inch of the couches were full with people talking and drinking with plastic cups. As the alcohol began to take over she assumed this would turn more into a make out room. The living room led into a large kitchen in which even more people were stuffed into it. Kel grabbed Dom's hand as he used his broad frame to follow his cousin. Neal finally reached his destination when they neared the keg. Neal gave who she assumed was Garvey ten bucks and he passed Neal and Dom cups.

The two filled up their cups happily and began to walk towards the open door that led to the backyard, "Why was he selling cups?"

"You can't exactly be charged for selling alcohol if you're selling cups. It's a small loophole, but most the time if you're caught you get charged anyways because the cops just think you are being a smartass." Kel nodded slowly, "Are you sure you don't want any? I can get you some if you'd like."

Kel shook her head quickly, "I have practice tomorrow morning, and I can't drink."

Dom nodded understandingly, "After I finish this drink would you like to dance? You really must participate in some party rituals. I won't be able to pop your cherry properly if you don't allow me to dance with you." His white grin was infectious and Kel found herself nodding. Odds were that he wouldn't finish his drink for awhile. Maybe by the time he finished it he would have found himself a pretty girl to dance with instead. Kel watched as he brought the cup to his lips and she watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped. She was hypnotized by the movement until the cup left his lips and he let out a satisfied sigh, "How about that dance?" Kel's eyes widened in shock but she mutely nodded as he led her inside to where people were dancing.

Dom pulled her inside the throng of people and Kel suddenly felt self-conscious around all the gyrating bodies. She almost wished she would have had a drink to calm the nerves that were going into overdrive at this very minute. Kel shuffled her feet awkwardly until she looked up at Dom's grinning face, "I don't really know how…"

The grin remained on his face as he reached out his hands to rest on her hips, "You'll learn as you go. Just follow me." His hands remained on her hips as he slowly started to roll his hips against hers. Kel circled her arms around his neck hesitantly as she observed the other girls around her. She watched the other girls around her and began to follow their movements. A smile fit her lips as she heard Dom laugh, "You're a natural." Kel began concentrating on the rhythm of the music and Dom's steady dance flow. The upbeat song ended to blend into a slow beat. Dom and Kel rocked intimately to the music until the slow song ended to again pick up. Just as Kel was readjusting to the tempo she felt a body behind her. She didn't think much of it since bodies had been accidentally running into her throughout the course of dancing. But this felt different. This body was definitely trying to dance with _her_, it wasn't accidental.

Dom's arms had been looped around her neck and she definitely was not imagining a new set of hands located on her hips. She felt Dom stiffen and now she knew that she was _definitely_ not imagining these hands. Dom stopped dancing and Kel turned to give the interloper a piece of her mind, because she had been having fun with Dom. She shot an apologetic look to Dom before turning to meet icy blue eyes. The hands didn't leave and he nudged her knee so as to place a leg in between her legs. He continued dancing and attempting to entice her to join. Kel remained stone-like and was determined to ignore his movement, "Stone what do you think you're doing?" She hissed into his ear. When she had hissed into his ear she had leaned closer to him which, in retrospect, was not the best plan. The smug blond moved his hands to her back jean pockets to get her closer. Kel's temper was kept in check and she quietly dug her fingernails into the flesh located just below the wrist. He bit back a cry of pain but whatever sound did come out was muffled by the sound of bodies and music.

Kel turned swiftly leaving Joren to meet a grinning Dom, "I'm sorry, but I think I'm ready to go home now."

Dom's smile lessened a bit but nonetheless he still looked happy, "I'd say this was a successful night. Short, but successful. I got to pop your cherry and I got to see you hurt golden boy over there." He nodded towards the gyrating bodies and Kel couldn't help but give him a timid smile, "Now we just have to find Meathead."

"Was Yuki coming to this party?" Dom nodded slowly, "I know where they are then." Kel led Dom through the packed house until they got to the living room. Just as she had suspected the room had become a make out quarter of sorts. Kel searched the room until she saw Neal and Yuki located behind a couch on the floor. Dom grinned and marched over to ruin his cousin's tonsil hockey. Neal squawked in unhappiness as Dom pulled him up by the neck of his shirt and his lips were forced to disengage.

"Nealan it's time to leave," Dom declared in a singsong voice.

"I don't wanna." Neal pouted like an insolent child as Kel grinned in amusement.

"Oh Meathead you will see your lady friend tomorrow I promise."

"S'not fair, your lady friend is coming with us."

Dom rolled his eyes, "She's giving us a ride home, and you were the one who worked that out. Now tell Yuki goodbye." Neal sighed dramatically before giving her a kiss goodnight until he turned a faint blue color. The three walked to the main foyer and Kel felt the hair on her neck begin to stand up. It was like someone was watching her. She saw white blond hair turn around and she shivered unknowingly, "Cold?"

Kel looked up at warm blue eyes and smiled faintly, "No I'm alright." He gave her a skeptical look before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I wouldn't want our driver to pass out cold while she was behind the wheel, safety first and all that." Kel resisted the urge to inch into his warm arm and got the keys from Neal. He was comically attempting to walk in a straight line and failing beyond belief.

"I think I can drive Kel. Thank you for offering though."

"No Neal."

"Kel, why not? It's _my_ car!" He began to pout but Kel just chose to ignore them as they arrived in the car. Neal watched as Kel sat in the front seat and Dom began to open the passenger door for himself, "There is _no_ way I am sitting in the back of my own car!" Dom sent him a quick glare and Neal then rationalized that the back had much more room than either one of the seats up front. Much more room for activities and fun…

Kel buckled her seat belt and yelled for Neal to do the same. He pouted and resentfully plugged in the fun sucking device. He continued to bounce in the back of the car which sent Kel into peals of laughter. The car managed to reach their street without too much mishap beside Kel being forced to child lock the window and door when Neal insisted that he jump out the window in a reverse Dukes of Hazzard move. Kel parked the car and handed the keys over to Dom, "Are you going to be able to handle him?" she asked motioning to the ball of energy in the back.

"Oh yeah you should have seen him at my brother's wedding last summer. You think he's hyper now, see him after five hours of drinking. It's like Woody Woodpecker on crack." Kel's eyes crinkled in amusement and she looked at her watch absently to see that it was one in the morning.

She groaned before saying, "I have to go, my body is going to hate me in the morning."

"But then you'll remember how much fun it was to have your cherry popped and you'll be ready for another round." Dom replied with all the boy-like innocence that he could muster.

"You'll always be my first," Kel replied cheekily before kissing his cheek and closing the car door behind her. She didn't look back until after she was at her own door and beginning to close it. The dark haired boy was still sitting in the car as she closed the front door behind her.

((()))((()))((()))

So I realize I haven't updated this in daaaaays but better late than never right? I am going to attempt to update this story because I honestly don't like it at all. Everything is just too immature and Joren is just too over the top. So I am going to attempt to modernize it with my writing style of today if that makes sense because I think I have evolved a bit as a writer from when I first started this fic…

Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed last chapter it is so appreciated: rANDOMhYPERgIRL, studentofwords, wierdogirl11, Fencergrl81, EcoEmo404, Imperfectionist ;D, Victoria Taylor, beastie92, Mystic_Moon_Empress, Lotti's Lot, xxTunstall Chickxx, SarahE7191, Ilovenightmares, lazyassjoker, Anywien, abyssgirl

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and next I will be attempting to get going on Another Chance! Review if you'd like :]


End file.
